Jelsa Highschool Fanfic
by Inconspicuous Username
Summary: Highschool is proof that for there to be that perfect rainbow, a storm must occur first. Jack and Elsa were best friends, turned enemy, naturally dividing the group they had once been. Deciding to put that behind them the two groups reconnect. Still, it isn't the perfect puzzle piece fit the friends had expected.
1. Introduction

Four girls headed in a perfect line towards Disney Dream High School. Without trying they looked stunning. They were all on the slim side; a strawberry blond, a fiery red, a golden blond, and last but not least, a girl with platium blond hair. She was the only one whose hair was not set loose. It was in a french braid resting on her shoulder. They were all friends, good friends.

The platium blond, Elsa, spotted in the corner of her eye Hiccup, Kristoff, Flynn, and _Jack Frost._

It had been a while since she had talked to Jack, or any of the guys for that matter. They had all been best friends in 9th grade, but as time went on they grew apart. Elsa blamed herself for the whole thing, as she had told the girls that she hated that mischievious white-haired boy. Her friends, being the nice people they are, helped Elsa avoid him as much as they hated avoiding their fellow friend.

From that point on things were never the same, and by 11th grade the girls and guys were considered completely separate. None of them talked or had any classes together. They had even chosen different lunch hours that year.

She hadn't meant for that to happen, in fact she didn't hate Jack at all, quite the opposite really. She had had a huge crush on him, so she had used hate as a cover. Her and Jack had been the best of friends in 9th grade. Her plan was to tell the girls of the group she hated him, that way they wouldn't say anything about all the time they were spending together.

However, it didn't go as planned, in 10th grade they became 'mortal enemies' so to speak, and Elsa was sure Jack actually hated her. It was weird for her, the whole thing. They went from best friends to enemies in the blink of an eye. A piece of her heart still remained empty, as the void could only be filled with him.

He had texted her a few times in 11th grade and she really wished she would have answered. In fact, she found it foolish how she had handled the whole thing.

Elsa continued staring at the guys when Jack turned around and saw Elsa staring. Then, he did something Elsa never expected, he smiled and waved.

A confused look was shot his way. Did he not hate her? Maybe they could become friends again. She didn't know whether or not to wave back. It was possible that he had just been waving at someone behind her.

"Elsa!?" Anna yelled breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I tuned out for a second." Elsa answered still watching Jack out of the corner of her eye.

Merida chuckled "We noticed."

Rapunzel glanced over at the guys "I saw them too Elsa" Rapunzel sad eyes easily desplayed her emotions.

"I still feel bad about splitting the group up." Elsa sighed.

"It wasn't your fault sis, and who knows what might happen this year. Maybe the group could get back together." Anna's cheerful attitude being dispayed.

 **Ring, ring, ring**

Elsa shrugged "I guess it could happen. Now we better hurry, we don't want to be late on our first day."

They all headed different directions. Anna headed to drama, Merida to PE, Rapunzel to art, and Elsa to AP History. Elsa was the only one who didn't have an elective first hour, and she was also the only one in History. Only three history credits were required, and Elsa was the only one going for the extra course. When the blond arrived she sat down in the front row and checked her schedule one more time, even though she already had it memorized. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway.


	2. The Deal

"See you at lunch Hic"

Elsa immediately slouched in her seat hiding her face in her book as Jack walked in.

"Haven't seen you in awhile Snowflake." Jack teased sitting down next to her.

Elsa rolled her eyes "That's probably because you call me snowflake even though I've told you I don't like it."

Jack scooted closer "Okay I'm sorry, but I think we should get the group back together sometime, for Hiccup."Jack suggested.

Before Elsa could respond the teacher began speaking.

"Hello class I am Mr. North. I am very excited to get to know each and everyone of you. As some may know, I tend to be a tough teacher, but that is only because I know the Seniors who take AP History are overachievers with a high potential."

Elsa smiled at this statement, as did Jack.

Mr. North continued "I am not planning on wasting time so you will begin a group project today in pairs of two."

The students immediately started talking after hearing about the partnership.

"And before you get ahead of yourselves" Mr. North continued ", you will all be working with your table partner. Your assignment is on classroom, so please grab your chromebooks and begin. All the details are on there, but feel free to ask questions."

With that every student got up and grabbed a chromebook. Elsa looked over at Jack.

"So it looks like we are partners" Elsa said.

Jack smirked "This should be fun Snowflake," he said.

"Ugh, it _could_ be fun if you stop calling me that." Elsa said coldly.

"What? You mean Snowflake? I think it suits you Elsa" Jack replied.

"What does that even mean?" Elsa asked.

Jack shrugged "I don't know, but it still suits you. Maybe it's the last name."

"Whatever let's just start the assignment." Elsa instructed.

"Ok...it looks like we need to choose a topic from chapter 1 and make a presentation about it."

"Let's try to figure out a topic today" Elsa suggested.

They decided on one of the review topics focusing on Egypt, and continued working until the hour was almost up.

"So where are you headed next hour?" Jack asked.

"Um...AP science, why?" Elsa questioned.

"I was just curious, and I have that too. Maybe we could walk together," Jack suggested.

"Sure" Elsa said as the bell rang and they headed out of class.

"So what did you mean earlier when you said you wanted our group to get back together for Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"This has to stay between us, but Hiccup had a crush on Merida. When our group split up last year he was really sad, and I still don't think he is over it," Jack replied.

Elsa smiled "that's really sweet Jack. What lunch do you and your friends have?" she asked.

"There our friends" Jack corrected, " and we all have first lunch." he finished.

"That's perfect we can all have lunch together!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yeah, and maybe this time we can actually get along" Jack added.

"We got along alright before." Elsa argued.

Jack chuckled "Sure snowflake. You realize we never had a conversation without arguing,right?"

"Probably because you always called me snowflake" Elsa teased as they entered science.

"No matter how it happened, let's just not do it again. We were best friends in 9th grade after all. Do we have a deal?" Jack asked.

"Deal" Elsa agreed, and they shook hands.


	3. The Question

Science was really boring and the two hours after that weren't any better. Elsa had two more AP classes after Science with Jack. Luckily, it was finally time for lunch. Elsa walked there with Jack.

"You know I am really surprised you took all these AP classes. You always seemed like such a fun guy, with all the pranks and jokes. I didn't realize you cared so much about school."Elsa explained.

"Hey that is offensive. You know Snowflake, not all serious students are boring all of the time like you," Jack joked.

Elsa showed a hint of a smile " I am not boring. I have a lot of fun classes after lunch." She countered.

"Whatever Snowflake. It is funny though that we both took our boring classes before lunch." Jack said.

"Yea…"Elsa started.

"We have all been having so much fun!" Anna squealed interrupting. It was then that she realized Jack.

"Oh hey Jack."Anna added smiling.

"Hey Anna" Jack replied.

There was an awkward silence until Elsa spoke up.

"I thought we could have lunch with the guys," Elsa said to the girls.

Everyone's eyes seemed to light up.

"OMG yes!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"It will be fun to talk to them again after so long" Merida added.

At lunch everyone got along really well, so they decided to meet up at Elsa's and Anna's house after school. After lunch Elsa and Jack had 8th hour choir together, but nothing else. However, choir wasn't really choir , in fact their first assignment was to write an original song and sing it in about a month. They had some time in class to work on it. The class was also rather small and Anna and Rapunzel had taken that class too. After singing their songs they had to write a short essay on why the wrote their song, and what it was about.

After school everyone hopped in their cars and followed Elsa and Anna. They soon arrived and went inside to a large living room.

"So what should we do?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's play truth or dare like we always did before." Anna suggested, clearly excited.

"Anna we use to play truth or dare all the time, because you always suggested it." Kristoff said chuckling.

Anna rolled her eyes "Whatever Kristoff. Can we please play guys?" She pleaded.

Everyone agreed and sat down. Merida and Hiccup sat in the two chairs. Flynn, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Anna sat on the small sectional. Then Jack and Elsa sat on the love seat.

"I will start." Anna said "Truth or dare Elsa"

"Truth" Elsa replied.

Anna smiled devilishly. She knew that her sister had had a crush on Jack in 9th grade after reading Elsa's "secret" diary. She assumed Jack had felt the same way.

"Why did you say you hated Jack in 9th grade?" Anna asked.


	4. Stereo Hearts

Woah, Elsa thought. She hasn't expected that. She couldn't believe Anna would bring up something like that. She had said that because she liked him. She blushed unsure of how to answer. If she said the truth the others might assume she still liked him, which she didn't. Or maybe she did, he was still as charming as in 9th grade. She quickly pushed her thoughts away as Jack gently grabbed her shoulder "you hated me in 9th grade?" He asked quietly. "I thought we were best friends" he added.

Elsa couldn't help but notice how sad he looked. She decided to tell the truth. After all her parents had always told her honesty was the best policy.

"No Jack I didn't." She sighed " the reason I said I did was because I had a slight crush on you and I thought you guys would figure me out. "

Jack's eyes widened in surprise and Elsa felt her whole face turn tomato red. She smiled and tried to appear calm. She hoped no one would tease her since this whole crush thing she finally admitted to was 2-3 years ago.

"You liked me?" Jack asked clearly confused.

Elsa shrugged, failing to appear casual as the furious blush stayed on her cheeks. God, why did she actually tell the truth? Did she always have to what her parents told her? "Yeah, but I never should have said that. I didn't mean to split our group up." Elsa said, sadness in her voice.

Jack looked her straight in the eyes "it wasn't your fault Elsa. Though I can't believe you use to like _me._ You realize like half of the guys at school had a crush on you in 9th grade," Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes " they didn't like _me_. Every guy just liked my parent's money or thought I was cute. They just wanted to make out and stuff. None of them liked me for me," Elsa said seriously.

There was a long pause.

"Anyway" Elsa continued " the past is in the past so let's just move on. Jack truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare" he replied.

"Um...I dare you to sing something...anything" Elsa said.

Jack chuckled "I guess it would be good practice for when we have to sing an original song in front of the entire class." he said.

"Are you nervous Jack?" Elsa asked.

Jack blushed slightly "A little, you?"

Elsa shrugged "A bit, but on the bright side there are only like 7 people in that class, and you, Anna, and Rapunzel are 3 of them."

"Yeah" Jack agreed. "Anyway here goes nothing…" Jack took a deep breath and began.

"My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te. Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low (turn it up a little bit). This melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo." Jack sang.

And while he was singing Elsa couldn't help, but think he was looking at her. She smiled and looked back at Jack and it almost looked like he winked.

Jack continued "Gym Class Heroes baby! If I was just another dusty record on the shelf. Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else? If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that? Like yea _[scratched]_ , check it Travie, I can handle that. Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks. It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks. I used to used to used to, now I'm over that.'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts. If I could only find a note to make you understand. I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand. Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune. And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you"

Wow, Elsa thought. Jack can really sing! Did he have to be perfect at everything? As she looked back over at Jack she knew that she had never gotten over her crush on him. He was the same fun, but protective guy as before. He was still caring, and sweet, but now he had a hint of maturity and wisdom. It made him even more attractive which she didn't think was possible. He was, of course, also incredibly handsome.

"My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te. Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Let's go!

If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?) Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk? Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up), and crank it higher every time they told you to stop? And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me. When you have to purchase mad D batteries. Appreciate every mix tape your friends make. You never know we come and go like on the interstate. I think I finally found a note to make you understand. If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand. Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune. You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you. My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te. Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find). I take your hand and hold it closer to mine (yeah). Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind. My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te. Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh (it's your boy Travis!) oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) so sing along to my stereo...

Yeah!" Jack finished.

Everyone instantly applauded.

"Jack you are an incredible singer! I can't believe I haven't heard you sing until now!" Elsa cheered.

"Thanks Snowflake" Jack replied.

"This is so cute!" Anna exclaimed.

"Um...what do you mean?" Elsa asked confused.

"It is cute that you are becoming best friends again," Anna squealed with a giggle.

Rapunzel smirked, "Or maybe they are becoming more than just friends." she accused.

Jack and Elsa both blushed furiously.

"We are just friends" Elsa assured.

"Sure you are" Hiccup chuckled.

"Whatever guys. Elsa where's the bathroom?" Jack asked.

"Just around the corner, follow me." Elsa insisted.

Jack and Elsa quickly left the room leaving the others to talk.


	5. The Plan

"I have a plan" Anna said.

Kristoff chuckled "Don't know what your talking about, but I'm already worried."

Anna glared at him "I have a plan to get Jack and Elsa to admit their feelings for each other."

"Wait we don't even know for sure that they like each other" Merida objected.

"Trust me I can tell when my sister likes someone. She looks at him the same way she did in 9th grade." Anna explained.

Hiccup smirked "Looks like Jelsa is on the right track."

"So what is your plan Anna?" Merida asked in her thick accent.

"The next time Elsa chooses dare, dare her to spend an hour in that closet" Anna pointed to a door on the other side of the room "with Jack."

"Why?" Asked Flynn.

"It is a pretty small closet, so they won't really have anything else to do but talk. Plus there is a camera in there, like everywhere else, and we can learn what they talk about to help us figure out how to get them together,"Anna answered.

"That is creepy that there are cameras everywhere" Hiccup said glancing around nervously.

"When your dad is CEO of one of the largest companies in the world it becomes necessary."Anna explained.

Flynn smirked " The point is we get to spy on them. Anna it is a brilliant idea, despite the fact it completely invades their privacy."

Anna was about to object when Elsa and Jack walked back in. The room filled with awkward silence.

Flynn laughed breaking the silence " How about we get back to the game?"

"Sure thing, Hiccup truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Truth" Hiccup replied.

Jack smiled devilishly "Who do you like?" he asked Hiccup.

Merida, he thought. Though he would never say that out loud. Him and Merida had secretly talked in 11th grade, in fact they never stopped talking. However, they mostly texted. Hiccup never understood why they keep their conversations a secret, but Merida had tried to explain how their groups were too separate. He decided to lie about his answer unlike Elsa who just admitted her old (and obvious in his opinion) crush on Jack. Of course he didn't want to lie to his friends, but he couldn't think of another option.

"No one" he replied.

"So Elsa truth or dare?" Hiccup asked quickly changing the subject.

"Dare" Elsa replied. She hoped it wouldn't involve Jack. That is when she realized everyone seemed really into the game all of a sudden. She got really nervous.

"I dare you to spend an hour in that closet" he pointed to the one Anna had showed them "with Jack"

Elsa's heart stopped "An hour?!"

Hiccup nodded his head.

Elsa sighed in defeat "Fine I will, if it is okay with Jack."Elsa said. She didn't want to ruin the game.

"Um...sure, but what will you guys do?"Jack asked secretly glad for alone time with Elsa.

" We will take a break" Anna replied.

Elsa and Jack got up and walked into the closet and sat down against the back wall.

"Okay then it is 3:46, see you in an hour."Anna said closing the door.


	6. The Closet

"They planned this you know"Elsa said as soon as Anna shut the door.

"What do you mean?"Jack asked.

"I mean this is the closet that Anna and I hid in for hide in seek. Hiccup would not have known that this was a closet."Elsa explained.

"Oh"Jack said "they probably talked while I was in the bathroom.

"Yeah"Elsa agreed.

"You know I was really surprised you agreed to this."Jack said.

"Really?"Elsa asked.

Jack smiled "Well yeah you really enjoy large spaces,it gives you a free kind of feeling. "

Wow, Elsa thought, he really gets me, even after all this time.

Jack continued "This room is like the opposite of that, especially with another person in here."

Elsa shrugged "Yeah I do enjoy being free, but I didn't really have a choice."

"How so?"Jack asked.

Elsa blushed "Well the group just got back together, I don't want to ruin things again."

Jack rolled his eyes "You realize you don't always have to please everyone ?" he said.

"So untrue Jack. I am the one taking over my father's company and I have standards to live up to. I can't let anyone down." Elsa said sadly.

Jack wished she would go back to smiling, he hated when she was sad "Snowflake you seriously don't always have to try to please everyone. You are a great person, and trust me you are the only one who believes that anyone's standards should be as high as you make them. Though if anyone could manage those standards it would be you." Jack said.

Elsa smiled "Thanks Jack. Now on to something else, why do you still call me snowflake?"

Jack blushed. "I told you already, it seems like a suiting nickname."

"Oh, because I like Winter?" Elsa guessed remembering how she told him that in 9th grade.

"Well that and the fact you are so unique. You do things different then most, but still beautifully. You always try to please everyone, but what you don't realize is you are already perfect. You are incredible in every way, and I love y…"Jack quickly realized he shouldn't say you "...that. Not to mention you are beautiful... like a snowflake."Jack looked at Elsa's face and blushed furiously. He shouldn't have said all of that. Her jaw was wide open and she looked like she had seen a ghost. He had almost forgot that this was the first day they had talked in over a year.

"Jack you have never complimented me like that…"she smiled "thank you" She added quietly wrapping her arms around him.

He looked her deep into the eyes " That isn't even close to half of the things I think about you. Snowflake I don't get how you don't see it. You are way more incredible than you think."

Elsa didn't know what to say. "Why didn't you mention this before Jack?" she finally managed to say. She felt like face palming herself. Obviously Jack had made something up to lift her spirits. Jack always tried to cheer people up when they were sad. That is part of what made him so _incredible._

He put his arm around her and they sat in silence for a while… "I was afraid of what you would think" he finally admitted weakly. They stayed in silence again. Elsa thinking about the situation she was in. Should she admit her crush on him? No this didn't change anything he just wanted to be friends. After all they had just reconnected after being enemies. Good try guys, she thought, but being trapped in this room won't help us get together when he doesn't even like me. However, she did want to do something to break the silence.

"You are a really good singer Jack! You know that right? "Elsa asked.

Jack immediately blushed "Thanks, but singing isn't really my thing."

Elsa smiled "It could be." she said and yawned.

Jack's face suddenly showed concern as he realized how her eyes seemed to sag. "Are you tired Elsa?"he asked.

Elsa shrugged "A little bit. To be honest I was originally going to take a nap when I got home." she said.

"You can take one now," Jack suggested.

"What? No, what would you do?" Elsa asked.

"I'll be fine. Besides we aren't even halfway done with the hour so this would help pass the time." He explained.

Elsa who was actually incredibly tired, smiled nodding her head, and laid down on the ground. She didn't need anymore convincing. In around 10 minutes she drifted off to sleep.

Jack looked over at Elsa who was now breathing softly laying curled up in a ball. She looked like an angel! He quietly removed his jacket and laid it on her. He sighed.

"Elsa?' he whispered.

No response.

"Elsa?" he tried again.

No response.

"Elsa, I know you're asleep, but there are some things I need to tell you. I know it is stupid because we just reconnected and stuff, but I like you, a lot. I really really wish that I would have known that you liked me in 9th grade, because maybe I could have done something about it. I really can't believe it though, _Elsa Winters_ had a crush on me and I blew it. Obviously a chance like that only comes once. Someone as incredible as you deserves someone so much better than me. Snowflake you are caring, smart, beautiful, and really fun! You try to hide it, but when we were younger I could always get the real you out. I am thankful for that considering how truly amazing the real you is! You change yourself for others, and try to please them when in reality their version of you is nowhere near as good as who you actually are. I don't think I will ever get over you Elsa, and while I may never leave the friend zone, I will still try to keep you in my life anyway I can." Jack sighed again. "If only I could tell you this things when you're awake. I know you wouldn't laugh, but I also know you would reject me politely like you do with all the other guys. I don't want to ruin the friendship we are just starting up again. I honestly feel so stupid about the whole thing. Me have a crush on Elsa, yeah that's a joke alright. You can literally have any guy you want " Jack finished breathlessly. He laid down and drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Video

"Wake up sleepy heads" Anna teased.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, only to see everyone eyes on him. He could tell Rapunzel and Anna were about to burst into laughter and the rest of the group was just staying at him weirdly. It was then when he realized he was laying incredibly close to Elsa, like really close. He blushed and started to pull away from Elsa. Elsa groaned being woken up by Jack's movement. That is when she too noticed the situation she was in. Jack was slowly moving away from her as the group stared at them. She immediately jumped up.

"It is not what it looks like,"Elsa explained, panic in her voice.

"Calm down sis, it's fine to cuddle."Anna said with a giggle.

"Yeah" Rapunzel said "it's good that you finally found a guy who likes you for you"

Elsa and Jack both blushed furiously with that statement. "Seriously guys stop" Elsa demanded "we are just friends."

Sadly, thought Jack.

Hiccup smirked "Hey Jack we have a video we want you to see"

"Um...okay" Jack replied slightly nervous at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Elsa can you wait here?"Anna asked holding back a giggle.

"Sure" Elsa replied with a nervous laugh. She sat down and watched all her friends leave. She desperately wanted to know what they were talking about.

Jack had followed his friends to a room with a bunch of monitors showing different rooms of the house.

"what are we doing here guys?"Jack asked sheepishly.

Everyone snickered "Watch this and you will see" Flynn said sticking in a CD with the word confession written on it. Immediately a screen with him and Elsa in the closet popped up. He blushed furiously as Anna skipped ahead to when Elsa was lying on the closet floor asleep. He watched the video.

 _"Elsa?" he whispered._

 _No response._

 _"Elsa?" he tried again._

 _No response._

 _"Elsa, I know you're asleep, but there are some things I need to tell you. I know it is stupid because we just reconnected and stuff, but I like you, a lot. I really really wish that I would have known that you liked me in 9th grade, because maybe I could have done something about it. I really can't believe it though, Elsa Winters had a crush on me and I blew it. Obviously a chance like that only comes once. Someone as incredible as you deserves someone so much better than me. Snowflake you are caring, smart, beautiful, and really fun! You try to hide it, but when we were younger I could always get the real you out. I am thankful for that considering how truly amazing the real you is! You change yourself for others, and try to please them when in reality their version of you is nowhere near as good as who you actually are. I don't think I will ever get over you Elsa, and while I may never leave the friend zone, I will still try to keep you in my life anyway I can." Jack sighed again. "If only I could tell you this things when you're awake. I know you wouldn't laugh, but I also know you would reject me politely like you do with all the other guys. I don't want to ruin the friendship we are just starting up again. I honestly feel so stupid about the whole thing. Me have a crush on Elsa, yeah that's a joke alright. You can literally have any guy you want " Jack finished breathlessly. He laid down and drifted off to sleep._

This seriously can't be happening. Jack tried to contain his panic, but it wasn't working. God this was embarrassing. His friends knew that he had a crush on Elsa. His face must be tomato red right now.

"I can't believe you are in love with my sister" Anna squealed "I think she likes you too you know"

Jack blushed not exactly sure how to answer. He knew Elsa didn't like him, and that she probably never would.

"By the way Jack don't worry about us" Merida said "we won't tell Elsa."

"Not sure I believe you, and for the record I don't even like her that much." Jack lied.

Anna rolled her eyes " Maybe I should play the video for Elsa then and see if she agrees" Anna teased.

"Fine, fine I like her a little." Jack said.

"Seriously I will play it for her" Anna threatened.

"Okay you're right" Jack said "I like her a lot. Now can we please just go back to the living room now?"

"I get it bro. You want to go back to Elsa." Hiccup joked.

"Whatever dude." Jack replied and everyone headed back.


	8. Songs

After that day everything went back to how it was back in 9th grade. Everyone hung out all the time and Jack and Elsa were back to being best friends. Their friends were constantly making jokes about how much they hung out. When they did both would blush furiously. Elsa tried to pretend she didn't understand what was going on, but felt she was failing. About a month of school had gone by and their songs were due today. Jack and Elsa's history project was due in about a week and they both felt behind.

"Jack do you think we could work on the project again tonight?" Elsa asked as her and Jack left History.

"Sure Snowflake, my place this time?"Jack asked.

"Hey this is kind of awkward considering we have been friends for like 4 years, but I have to clarify something. My name is actually Elsa." Elsa explained in a serious tone.

"Is it really? Wow, now I finally understand why everyone calls you that. You know I did find it weird that your parents would name you Snowflake when your last name is Winters. Snowflake Winters. Yeah Elsa Winters definitely makes more since," Jack joked.

"Now that we have that issue out of the way, your place sounds great," Elsa agreed.

"Perfect Snowflake" Jack said.

Elsa glared at him.

"Hey sorry, but it could take a while for me to adjust. After all I have had your name wrong for 4 years," Jack explained.

"I seriously hate you" Elsa joked as she playfully punched his shoulder.

After that the day flew by and soon it was 8th hour.

"So guys what did you write your songs about" Elsa asked her friends as they sat down in class.

"Mine is about what I did everyday of my boring summer" Rapunzel replied.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yeah" Rapunzel said "what is yours about?"

"Mine is kind of weird really" Anna said.

"Me too Anna. Did you write about the fantasy?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah actually"Anna said.

Rapunzel and Jack shared a confused look.

"Um...what fantasy?" Jack asked.

Elsa blushed furiously "Well when Anna and I were kids we would pretend that we were princesses of a kingdom called Arendelle. We came up with this whole story line and stuff." Elsa explained feeling really stupid. Anna however, did not look embarrassed at all.

"Yeah and now it is like our thing. It's kind of funny really, in our story Elsa has ice powers because she loves Winter!" Anna exclaimed.

Jack held back a chuckle "really Elsa?"Jack said "sounds fun and kind of weird."

"Whatever Jack" Elsa said "anyway… Anna I finally wrote the song for when I run away after the coronation and build the ice palace. I called it Let It Go."

"Really!" Anna squealed "mine is about how happy I am when it is about time for coronation and the palace is finally being opened up. I even wrote your part of the song and how scared you are. Though I am going to leave your lines out today when I sing. I wonder what I should do about the line where you say tell the guards to open up the gates."

"Okay I am really confused now " Jack said.

"Me too" Rapunzel agreed "you two are going to have to tell us this story line sometime"

"Definitely" Anna squealed " Elsa didn't you just write out the story on google docs?"

"Um..yeah" Elsa relied "I actually just finished it last night."

"Could you share it with us Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure… but I am not the best writer so don't judge." Elsa replied nervously.

"Come on Snowflake if you are anywhere near as good at writing as you are in your other classes then I am sure it is incredible" Jack insured.

"Thanks, so what did you write yours about Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Okay I actually think my topic is worse than yours, which is hard to do…"

Elsa and Anna glared at him.

Jack continued "but mine is about love. Though it isn't like slow or anything."

"Wait really...I actually didn't see that coming" Elsa said.

Just then the teacher walked in.

"So class today we will be presenting our songs. Up first is Moana."

Moana stood up and nervously walked to the front of the classroom.

"My song is called How Far I'll Go" she said.

"Okay whenever you're ready Moana" Ms. Tooth instructed.

Moana took a deep breath "I've been standing at the edge of the water

Long as I can remember

Never really knowing why

I wish I could be the perfect daughter

But I come back to the water

No matter how hard I try

Every turn I take

Every trail I track

Every path I make

Every road leads back to the place I know

Where I cannot go

Where I long to be

See the light where the sky meets the sea

It calls me

No one knows how far it goes

If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me

One day I'll know

If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go

I know everybody on this island

Seems so happy on this island

Everything is by design

I know everybody on this island

Has a role on this island

So maybe I can roll with mine

I can lead with pride

I can make us strong

I'll be satisfied if I play along

But the voice inside sings a different song

What is wrong with me

See the light as it shines on the sea

It's blinding

But no one knows how deep it goes

And it seems like it's calling out to me

So come find me

And let me know

What's beyond that line

Will I cross that line

See the light where the sky meets the sea

It calls me

And no one knows how far it goes

If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me

One day I'll know

How far I'll go" Moana finished.

Everyone applauded.

"Great job Moana, up next is Rapunzel" Ms. Tooth said.

Rapunzel walked to the front of the classroom.

"You got this" Anna cheered.

"My song is called When Will My Life begin" Rapunzel said. The teacher motioned for her to begin.

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup:

Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,

Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up

Sweep again,

And by then

It's like 7:15.

And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery

I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically

Just wonder when will my life begin?

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking

Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess

Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making

Then I'll stretch,

Maybe sketch,

Take a climb, sew a dress!

And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare

I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.

And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair

Stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'

When will my life begin?

Tomorrow night the lights will appear

Just like they do on my birthday each year.

What is it like out there where they glow?

Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go."

Everyone applauded , some with confused looks on their faces. Only Elsa, Anna, and Jack understood that Rapunzel desperately wanted to see a lantern show that was always held in Las Vegas on her birthday. Sadly her mom had always turned her down, saying she was still too young. They also understood that Rapunzel was obsessed with her hair. She was also probably one of the best people at doing hair. She was actually the one who normally cut Elsa's and Anna's hair. Sometimes she even cut Merida's.

"Okay Anna, you are up next" Ms. Tooth said.

"My song is called for the first time in forever" Anna said and as soon as the teacher was ready she began.

"The window is open, so's that door

I didn't know they did that anymore

Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! _[gasp]_

What if I meet... the one?

Tonight imagine me gown and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated grace

I suddenly see him standing there

A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance

But It's only for today

It's agony to wait

Now it's time to open up the gate

For the first time in forever

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

A chance to change my lonely world

A chance to find true love

I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!"

Now everyone was really confused, but Anna did have an awesome voice and the song was good so everyone applauded.

Next up was a girl named Tiana and then another girl named Cinder (Cinderella), and with each passing moment she grew more nervous. Sure there was only 7 people in this class including her, but what if these seven people laughed at her? What if Ms. Tooth expected more? Okay she was being crazy, there is after all three people in this class who she knew wouldn't laugh at her. She started to calm her breathing.

"Okay Elsa you are up next" Ms. Tooth said "the floor is all…"

Ms. Tooth was interrupted by a phone call.

"One second class" she said walking over to answer the phone.

Elsa turned to her friends "I can't do this"

"Of course you can Elsa" Rapunzel assured.

"You are an awesome singer, and song writer" Anna added.

"Guys that's sweet but.."

" no buts Elsa you've got this. Just remember you have at least three people here who completely believe in you. So if you get nervous look at us" Jack interrupted.

"As I was saying, the floor is all yours Elsa." Ms. Tooth said.

Elsa silently walked to the front of the classroom. She glanced over to her friends who were all wearing supportive smiles. She took a deep breath.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Applause followed immediately after Elsa's finish. Jack was in awe. That girl could sing. She honestly made the limits for girls too high. Elsa is gorgeous, and gifted with an incredible voice. She also is so sweet and caring. She always goes out of her way to make others smile. How could Elsa be any more perfect?

"Well last but not least is Jack" Ms. Tooth said.

Well it was now or never. He was actually going to tell Elsa how he viewed her. Well sort of. The song was of course for her, but he hasn't told her that. He had started to notice that Elsa seemed somewhat self conscious and unsure of herself. Jack found this ridiculous considering how perfect she is. So he decided to write about that specifically.

Here you go Elsa he thought. Time for you to see yourself through my eyes. He walked to the front of the classroom and began singing.

"Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby (attention baby)

I gotta tell you a little something about yourself

You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a beautiful lady

But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)

Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey, you're my golden star

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling

A girl like you should never look so blue

You're everything I see in my dreams

I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)

Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey, you're my golden star

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey, you're my golden star

You know you could make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)" Jack finished breathlessly.

At first no one moved, most stunned by the song. That was followed by a roaring applause. Everyone loved his song, especially Elsa.

Just like the last time Jack had sung a song, she felt like it was directed towards her. Even though she knew it was ridiculous she couldn't help but feel touched. She didn't get it, why did Jack have to be such a perfect person. He always knows what to say, he wrote an incredibly sweet song, and he is also incredibly handsome. Not that his looks mattered. It was kind of ironic really, he said that half of the guys had a crush on her in 9th grade, when in reality it had been all of the girls crushing on him. Elsa knew he was out of her league.

"That was an awesome song Jack" Ms. Tooth exclaimed "I can't help, but wonder who inspired it. I can not wait to read your essay."

 **Authors note:**

 **I do not own any of these songs. Also if you are wondering the song Jack sang is called Treasure by Bruno Mars. Another thing is the "fantasy" is literally the movie Frozen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **P.S. I added the thing about the essays for the songs in the third chapter. If you don't want to go back and read it I will just tell you.**

 **The students must write a short essay about why they wrote their song, and what it is specifically about.**


	9. The Truth Revealed

The rest of the hour everyone talked amongst themselves until the bell rang. Once it did Elsa followed Jack home in her car. They walked inside.

"So Jack where should we…"

"Elsa?" A familiar young voice interrupted.  
"Emma!" Elsa squealed hugging Jack's little sister.

"You have gotten so tall. I haven't seen you since I babysat you three years ago." Elsa said remembering the first time she had babysat Emma. It had been during the summer after her 8th grade year. It had actually been the first time she had ever seen Jack and was how they became friends. He had answered the door and they had talked a bit only to reconnect when school started.

"Yeah, I missed you Elsa. I am 10 now!" Emma said excitedly.

"That's awesome Emma" Elsa replied.

"So" Emma said smirking "are you dating my brother?"

Elsa blushed furiously, but before she could answer Jack stepped in.

"No Emma, we are just friends." Jack said harsher than he had intended "She is here because we have a History project to work on."

Emma rolled her eyes "sure" she said sarcastically.

Elsa giggled "Hey Jack where is the bathroom?"

"Down that hallway, first door to the right." Jack replied and Elsa left.

"You have a crush on her don't you" Emma asked her brother.

"No Emma we are just _friends._ " he replied.

"You are so obvious. YOU'RE IN LOVE! YOU'RE IN LO…"Jack clasped his hand over Emma's mouth.

"Emma be quiet, she's going to hear you." Jack said nervously glancing at the hallway.

Emma typed some stuff on her tablet "admit you like her or I will scream louder." she threatened.

Jack signed "fine you're right, I have a crush on Elsa. Now will you leave me alone?" he asked annoyed. He waited for his sister's squeal, but it never happened. That is when he realized Emma was smirking holding in her hand a tablet with a video of him on the screen. Damn, he had to start looking out for camera's. Now both his friends and little sister had a video of him saying he liked Elsa. He tried to grab it, but Emma just giggled and ran around the living room. Before he could grab the tablet Elsa entered the living room with a weird smile on her face.

"Um… what's going on here?" Elsa asked.

"NOTHING!" Jack immediately screamed.

"Actually" Emma said "there is a video I want to show you."

Before Emma could play the video Jack grabbed the tablet.

"Jack" Emma whined trying to grab the tablet as Jack held it above his head.

" Ok Jack just let her show me the video" Elsa demanded.

"I seriously can't" Jack replied sheepishly.

"Why is that?" Elsa asked impatiently.

"This video will ruin my life" Jack explained trying to make her understand. He probably looked like some kind of monster, keeping his innocent looking little sister from showing Elsa a video.

"Come on Jack just let me see" Elsa begged curious after his previous statement.

He hesitated still unsure of what to do when Emma jumped up and grabbed the tablet, immediately pressing play.

" _Fine you're right. I have a crush on Elsa."_

Elsa stood there wide eyed. Could Jack have meant it?

"Emma GET OUT!" Jack half screamed. His face was bright red. How in the world was he suppose to explain that video?

"Fine geez." Emma said "you will thank me later when you guys are dating." Emma added as she left the room.

"Look Elsa I am really sorry." Jack started "She was being a bit annoying so I thought if I said that she would…"

"Trust me it's fine. I know how little sisters are." Elsa said with a giggle "plus it's expected considering we are good friends who happen to be different genders." Elsa tried to hide her disappointment as she talked. Of course he didn't like her, she felt stupid that she could have considered that even for a moment. "So yeah nothing to worry about." Elsa finished.

"Oh great let's start working" Jack said.

They worked on the project for a couple hours until Elsa had to go home for dinner. They night neither had an easy time falling asleep. Jack couldn't stop thinking about the video. Did Elsa really buy that? Ugh, she honestly couldn't have, she is way too smart for that. He couldn't believe his little sister would do that. He was still incredibly embarrassed about the whole situation. He wondered what Elsa was thinking about the whole thing.

Elsa couldn't decide whether or not to believe Jack. He wasn't one to lie, but obviously he lied to either her or Emma. Both made since. Jack could have lied to Emma, like he said, because she was being annoying. On the other hand, he could have lied to her because he actually did have a crush on her. That would explain why he was so set on not letting her see the video. He did say it would ruin his life. _Ruin his life._ How was she suppose to know what that meant? Ruin it because she found out the truth, or because she heard some stupid lie he made up to get rid of his sister. Elsa suddenly flushed red in embarrassment. She shouldn't be having this debate. He didn't like her, END OF STORY! But her mind would not let her fully accept that. She couldn't stop from thinking what if. What if he actually liked her?


	10. Heart Break

The next day at school Elsa opened her locker to find a small slip of paper. She noticed writing on it and began reading curiously.

Meet me in the library during privilege time. - Jack

While Elsa was excited for the invite something felt off. Why didn't Jack just ask her at lunch, or in one of their classes together. Privilege time wasn't even until sixth hour. She decided to not worry about it for now and headed to first hour.

In first hour Jack acted completely normal and did not even mention the note. They worked on their History project, while Jack told the occupational joke. Elsa would laugh a little, but for some reason she couldn't keep her mind off the note.

Jack felt Elsa was being weird. He decided to confront her on the way out.

"Is everything alright Els?" Jack asked.

"Oh… yeah." Elsa replied "why do you ask?"

"I don't know" Jack admitted "you just seen a bit distracted today. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" she lied.

Jack wasn't convinced. He grabbed her arm stopping her while looking deep into her eyes. "Listen Elsa you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course Jack" she responded quickly. She did trust him, yet something stopped her from asking him about the note.

He sighed still feeling she was keeping secrets. Elsa couldn't help, but feel guilty. Why couldn't she tell him? He was the one who wrote the note after all. Though maybe he hadn't. He would have mentioned it already, right? Who knows, all she knew was that she desperately wanted it to be from him.

For Elsa sixth hour came in the blink of an eye. She grew nervous with each passing moment and she didn't understand why. When the bell rang for privilege she slowly headed to the library. She peaked through the library door and saw a glimpse of Jack. A wave of relief rushed over her. She opened the door only to realize Jack was on the far side of the library with another girl. She still couldn't make out their conversation, but the girl's smiling was making her uneasy. Her heart stopped as the girl suddenly leaned closer to Jack. She felt a terrible aching feeling in her stomach. She turned away for a second trying to regain her strength. When she looked back at Jack a tear slowly left her eye. They were kissing! It was at that moment that Jack realized the platinum haired girl behind him. She looked heartbroken.

"Elsa this isn't what it looks like I…"

"Save it Jack" she interrupted both calmly and coldly "I don't care why you were kissing her. You can kiss whoever you want." She blinked a couple of times trying to hold back her tears. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. She just had to remain calm until she was away from Jack. "this really doesn't concern me, so I will just leave you be" She turned around slowly and quietly left the library, her heart broken.

After she knew Jack couldn't see her anymore she sprinted to the bathroom receiving a few curious glances. She immediately ran into a stall sobbing quietly in her hands. She suddenly heard a faint knock on the door.

"Elsa?"

Elsa knew that voice. She quickly stopped crying.

"Hey Anna" Elsa said calmly while holding back her tears.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little discouraged as you ran in here." Anna said gently.

"I'm fine" Elsa replied, but her eyes betrayed her as a flood of tears escaped them.

"Elsa come out!" her sister demanded with worry. Anna knew her sister rarely cried.

Elsa sighed and slowly open the door. Anna gasped at the sight of her sister who normally held all her emotions inside. Who normally acted like she was feeling perfect. Obviously something that really bothered her sister had happened. The little makeup Elsa wore was running. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, but worst of all she looked devastated.

"Elsa what happened?" Anna asked " wait hold on Kristoff is waiting outside, I will be right back."

As soon as Anna left Elsa leaned against the wall crying. Why did she have to fall for the most wanted boy in school? She wished she had never reconnected with him at all.


	11. Denial

Anna ran back into the bathroom.

"Sorry Elsa I just had to tell Kristoff to go ahead. We were walking around together." Anna explained. "So um… what happened?"

Elsa knew there was no reason to lie. Her sister knew her too well for that and would feel extremely guilty..

"You promise to keep this a secret" Elsa asked nervously.

"Of course Elsa!" Anna replied supportively.

" Well I have feelings for Jack like strong ones" Elsa started.

"Well duh! Wait why is that a bad thing?" Anna asked.

"Well I received a note in my locker supposedly from Jack. It said to meet him in the library at privilege time. I felt weird about it, especially since Jack didn't mention it at all" Elsa explained.

"Wait" Anna interrupted "why didn't you ask him about it?"

"I really don't know" Elsa admitted "I just couldn't get myself to bring it up. I really wanted it to be from him"

"Oh I get it!" Anna exclaimed.

"What?" Elsa asked confused.

"The reason that you didn't ask Jack about it was because you were afraid he didn't leave that note" Anna said.

"What? Why would I care?" Elsa asked.

"Seriously Elsa? The reason you care is you like him. You want him, to want to spend time with you." Anna explained slowly.

Elsa wanted to argue, but it made sense.

"So what happened next?" Anna asked.

"Well" Elsa continued "I headed to the library and saw a glimpse of him. I instantly felt a rush of relief. I headed into the library only to notice he was with some girl. She started to lean in so I turned away. When I turned back they were kissing. It was terrible! I had this weird feeling in my stomach. As soon as Jack saw me though he tried to explain what was going on, but I stopped him. I told him I didn't care and he could kiss whoever he wants. I left the library and as soon as I was out of his view I ran here."

Anna stayed quiet for a second, but then slowly pulled Elsa in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Elsa" Anna said.

"I'm fine really, I was just being stupid. I had to fall for him just because he is sweet, kind, funny, mischievous yet mature, cute, and…" Elsa trailed off as she saw. Anna staring at her with a smirk on her face.

"Handsome?" Anna guessed with a giggle.

Elsa rolled her eyes in response.

"This doesn't make sense though" Anna said thinking out loud "he like you, so why in the world would be kiss another girl"

Elsa groaned she didn't want to talk about this anymore. Besides it was her problem not Anna's.

"I'm fine Anna. I don't care if he doesn't like me back" Elsa lied "anyways the bell is going to ring soon, so I am going to head to my locker." Elsa got up looking in the mirror. She quickly fixed her hair and pulled out a makeup removing cloth. When she finished she took one last look in the mirror before heading out. "See you later Anna."

Anna sighed. Her sister was back. The sister who wouldn't share her troubles because of the fear of them being a burden on everyone else. She knew that Elsa had been in a different state at first, but now that she was back and Anna knew she had no chance. Her heartbroken sister was going to hide her feelings away, and Anna knew that wasn't good.

From that point on Elsa distanced herself from Jack. She didn't answer his texts, she would sit as far away from Jack in the classes they shared, and she always said the minimum when conversation was necessary. Jack and Elsa had already turned in their history project so Jack couldn't find anyway to get her to talk to him. He just wanted to explain. He didn't know why Elsa was shutting him out again like before. He didn't want them to stop being best friends again.

After two weeks Jack gave up leaving both Jack and Elsa depressed and all their friends worried. Jack talked to no one and always went home straight after school. Elsa basically did the same with the exception of Anna who she talked to despite her broken heart.

Finally Anna couldn't take it anymore and called the gang, minus Jack and Elsa. They soon arrived to her house.

"What do you want Anna?" Merida asked.

"Yeah you sounded pretty serious on the phone. Are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"No my sister is upstairs in her room trying to forget her feelings" Anna replied sadly. "She needs help and I have a plan."


	12. Trapped

The next day Anna's plan was going to be put into action. The day started like normal with Elsa avoiding Jack.

When Elsa and Anna got home Anna asked Elsa to grab one of the spare chairs from one of their guest rooms. She claimed that she had friends coming over. Elsa reluctantly agreed, but told Anna she would be in her room while they were here. As soon as Elsa stepped in the room Anna slammed the door attaching a string on the doorknob and the one across the hall.

"Anna let me out" Elsa exclaimed, but Anna was already gone.

Next Anna texted Jack.

Anna: _Jack please help! Elsa is in grave danger!_

Jack replied almost instantly.

Jack: _What? Where are you?_

Anna: _At home, HURRY!_

Jack: _I am on my way._

 _What is going on?_

Anna didn't reply. It was part of her plan. She felt cruel, but it was for Elsa so she had to do it.

When Jack did arrive he ran into the living room to find Anna and all the others. He was really confused, but he was too worried to ask them why they were here.

"Where is Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Follow me" Anna said.

Jack followed her to a room that was being held shut by a string. Inside he could hear Elsa screaming to be let out.

Anna undid the string and let Jack in. He was still really confused, but was still too worried to care. He charged into the room.

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed stunned.

"Wait, how are you in danger?" Jack asked scanning the room.

"Um...I'm not" Elsa replied with a nervous laugh.

Elsa ran to the door, but Anna had already retied the string.

"Listen Elsa you and Jack need to work out your problems" Anna said "so you are staying in here."

Anna ran to the others to watch Jack and Elsa through the security cameras.

"This was all a setup" Jack asked still confused.

"Yep" Elsa replied "they want us to talk"

"Oh" Jack said "well it sucks that we are trapped in here, but at least you are okay."

"Uh… yeah but why did you think I was in danger?" Elsa asked.

Jack grabbed out his phone and showed Elsa the texts.

"So you came here for me?" She asked feeling touched.

"Yeah" Jack replied "though I probably should have realized it was a trap when I walked in the house to see all our friends calmly sitting on the couch. Then for Anna to calmly escort me to this room. Though you were screaming to be let out when I arrived.

Elsa giggled "I really can't believe you fell for that" she said. "The king of pranks and shenanigans was just fooled."

"I know it's stupid" he admitted "but I was so afraid you were hurt or something that I couldn't think clearly."

Elsa sighed. Jack was, like normal, looking out for others. He was just being his perfect self. Too bad he had a girlfriend or had at least kissed someone. Elsa laid down on the guest bed. Her sister would eventually have to let her out. She would just stay silent until then. It worked for a few minutes until Jack laid down next to her.

"Elsa sense we are trapped in her will you let me explain why you saw me kissing that girl" Jack asked hopeful.

"Like I said I DON'T CARE!" she exclaimed. She didn't mean to raise her voice. She blushed a little as she saw Jack sitting there stunned.

"Okay then why are you ignoring me?" Jack asked not convinced.

"I am not ignoring you" Elsa lied.

"Seriously Snowflake it's not what you think" Jack said.

Elsa's eyes showed curiosity asking the question she was thinking. _What does that mean?_ Jack received the message.

"Vanessa asked me to help her find a book about Albert Einstein. I found it weird, but I agreed. When we got there she lead me to the back of the library and was smiling like crazy. I keep asking if we should go try to find the book, but she would just say in a second. Then out of the blue she kissed me. That is when I noticed that you were standing behind me. I tried to explain, but you didn't want to hear it." he chuckled nervously "it wasn't until you left that I realized what was going on." He explained.

Elsa's eyes still showed curiosity "so what was going on?" She asked.

"Well" he started "as soon as I turned around and saw Vanessa's satisfied smirk I realized she was trying to make you jealous."

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah I know it's ridiculous" Jack said "but it was her plan. Though of course you wouldn't mind it if I kissed someone"

"Um...yeah. Me jealous… nope of course not" she laughed nervously "like I said I don't care who you kiss."

Jack smirked slightly " well I thought you weren't jealous, but now I think I might be mistaken" he said.

Elsa blushed furiously "I...I don't care" she stuttered.

Jack laughed "wow your even stuttering" he teased.

"Jack"she pouted.

"I'm just kidding" he said "so you weren't jealous at all?"

He couldn't help but ask.

"Of course I wasn't jealous" she lied "do you want me to be?"

"No no of course not" he said "so anyways that is what happened. I just wonder how Vanessa knew that you would go to the library"

"Well I kind of received a note that was supposedly from you" she explained. "It told me to go to the library during privilege time."

"So I wasn't the only one falling for stupid tricks" Jack teased. "Didn't you get suspicious when I didn't mention it?"

Elsa blushed " well yeah I did find it weird" she admitted.

"So why didn't you ask me about it?" Jack asked.

"Well I...you see I thought maybe" she stopped having no idea how to respond. Anna had helped her realize why, but she couldn't admit to that.

"Oh was that why you were acting so weird during first hour?" Jack asked.

She nodded a pink tint still on her cheek.

"So you found things weird and obviously the note was on your mind, so why didn't you ask me about it?" Jack asked again.

"Honestly I thought you would say you didn't leave me the note" she admitted.

"Wouldn't that be good, to figure out whether or not I sent the note" he asked slightly confused.

She decided to come completely clean. Maybe he wouldn't think she had a crush on him. "I wanted it to be from you so we could spend time together, but when you didn't mention it in first hour I started to get worried that the note wasn't from you."she explained "that is why I didn't ask. I wanted to keep the little hope I had left that you left it."

Elsa could feel the heat on her face and she felt faint. She glanced over at Jack who was smiling.

"Seriously Snowflake we went through all of this just because you wanted to hang out?" Jack asked in disbelief. "If you wanted to hang out you could have just asked, we are best friends after all."

Elsa blushed a deeper shade of red, which she didn't even think was possible.

"Thanks though" Jack said looking over at Elsa who was clearly confused. "Thank you for telling me the truth Elsa" he clarified " even though you are still hiding whatever reason you have for ignoring me for two weeks."

Elsa stayed silent. She had ignored him to help her ignore her feelings. When she saw him she felt that terrible feeling that she had finally admitted to herself was jealousy.

"Sorry Jack I'm just not…"

"It's fine Elsa" Jack interrupted "I understand if it's personal."

"Thanks Jack" she said. He really was a nice guy. She knew now she wouldn't be able to ignore him again, because she was in love.


	13. Blushing

"So we are cool now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Elsa replied "and again I am sorry for ignoring you, I shouldn't have done that."

"No Snowflake it's fine. I am sure you had some sort of reason that was somewhat logical. Who knows, maybe one day you will tell me what it was" Jack said.

Elsa shrugged. _Probably not._

"So Jack what inspired you to write that song? The treasure one" Elsa asked.

"Oh… um something" Jack replied nervously. _You inspired it Elsa._

"Something or someone?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"Why? Are you jealous that my song could be about another girl?" Jack teased.

"No...of course not. Stop jumping to conclusions" Elsa demanded with a blush on her cheeks.

Jack chuckled. He loved messing with her. He knew she wasn't jealous.

"Okay Elsa, I just think you need to get this jealous thing under control"Jack stated calmly.

"I'm not even jealous Jack. God I just wish I could go back in time to when you and Vanessa kissed. That way I could applaud or something so you wouldn't think I was jealous!" Elsa exclaimed.

Jack chuckled again "if you went back in time you would applaud?" he asked raising a brow.

"Well maybe not applaud" Elsa said "I certainly wouldn't run off to the bathro…" She stopped short remembering who she was talking to.

"You ran to the bathroom?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah" Elsa admitted quietly.

"But why?" Jack asked.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom" Elsa lied.

"I don't buy it. If you were just using the restroom why did you remove your makeup?" Jack asked.

"You noticed?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Well yeah… I saw the change in your face. It was weird really you actually managed to look prettier without your makeup. I didn't even realize you could get anymore attract" Jack stopped, now blushing furiously " the point is I noticed."

Elsa was completely caught off guard. He had said she was prettier without makeup! She really was flattered. He always knew what to say.

"So anyway why did you run to the bathroom?" Jack asked again.

 _Because I was jealous and hurt._

"Um.." Elsa started when the door suddenly opened revealing Anna.

Elsa secretly thanked Anna in her head. She was dying in there. What was she suppose to say?

"Hey Anna" Elsa said quickly trying to change the subject."

Anna examined the room "so are you friends again?" She asked even though she knew the answer. She had been watching then the whole time. She probably should have let them out after Elsa apologized for ignoring Jack and he forgave her, but she was curious about the song thing. Anna, and Rapunzel had both assumed the song Jack wrote was for Elsa. Then Jack brought up that whole jealous thing again. As amusing as it was Anna could tell Elsa was super embarrassed so she eventually decided to stop her torture.

"Yep Anna" Elsa replied "thanks for locking us in another room."

"Hold on a second, we did not lock you in the closet. You went in there by choice. You didn't have to take the dare" Anna argued.

"Whatever just don't lock us in a room again" Elsa said.

"I only locked you two in here because you were both all depressed and stuff. I knew the only way you both would be happy is if you made up" Anna explained causing both Jack and Elsa to blush furiously. Though neither could deny the fact they were secretly thankful for being trapped in a room, forced to make up.

That night after everyone was at home Elsa stared at the fantasy she had wrote out on Google docs. She wanted to share it with everyone, but she didn't think it was that good. She knew it was decent, but Jack was going to read it. Something about that made her feel weird. She knew that Jack would obviously tell her it was amazing, but they was just who Jack was.

It was now past midnight and Elsa was still editing the script. Finally she clicked the share button and typed in everyone's emails. Elsa laid down on her bed and gently drifted to sleep.


	14. Elsa's Musical

The next day Elsa did not want her dream to end. She had loved every perfect moment of it. In her dream her and Jack had gone on a date and even kissed.

Elsa suddenly snapped back to reality turning dark red. She sighed.

"I can't believe I was dreaming of him" she mumbled to herself.

"Dreaming of who?" Anna asked walking into Elsa's bedroom.

"Oh...uh, no one" Elsa responded still blushing.

" I get it, how was your dream about Jack?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Anna!" Elsa demanded getting out of bed.

"You didn't deny it" Anna screamed with a giggle, as Elsa headed into the bathroom.

That day at school everything went by as it usually did, until 8th hour.

"Okay class here are your essays back" Ms. Tooth said passing back the student's essays. She handed Jack and Elsa their essays. "And I need to speak with you two in a few minutes," she said.

As soon as Ms. Tooth walked away Elsa turned to Jack confused.

"What in the world could she want to talk to us about?" Elsa asked.

"Well you know how she is also one of the drama teachers?" Jack asked nervously.

Elsa nodded slowly.

"And you know how the school has that contest to see who can write the best play?" Jack asked.

"Yeahhh" Elsa replied suspiciously.

"Well last night I stayed up reading your script and this morning I gave it to her for submission. I told her how you wrote it" he explained.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Elsa exclaimed, fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but your script was really good" Jack said sincerely.

"Well of course you would say that" Elsa said clearly unconvinced.

"Trust me Elsa I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true" Jack said.

"Wait" Elsa said "isn't that a lyric from the song you wrote?"

Jack blushed "hey, they say write what you know."

Elsa giggled, slightly smiling.

"Can you come to my desk?" Ms. Tooth asked looking directly at Jack and Elsa. Anna and Rapunzel looked at them suspiciously and Elsa just shrugged at them.

"Um...sure" Jack replied.

They walked up to Ms. Tooth's desk noticing a trophy.

"Okay Elsa I'm assuming Jack didn't tell you he was entering your piece" Ms. Tooth started.

Elsa nodded glaring slightly at Jack.

"Well I am glad he did because it is incredible! You won Elsa!" Ms. Tooth squealed reminding Elsa of Anna. She handed Elsa the trophy.

"Wait I won?" Elsa asked confused. She really didn't consider herself much of a writer, even though she does enjoy it.

"Yes and even better the school wants to put on your play!" Ms. Tooth exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"They are doing my play?" Elsa asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes!" Ms. Tooth said " Well your musical. Auditions are in two weeks and I think you should try out. You would obviously make a perfect Elsa considering how well you sing let it go and because your name actually is Elsa"

"I don't know. I have serious stage fright" Elsa explained.

"I think you should consider it" Ms. Tooth said seriously "either way the director Sandy is going to need your help. He will need the keys for the music. Also, even though you described everything really well, he wants to have your approval for everything. He said that since this is your vision he just wants to be like the sideman putting your dream into action."

Elsa thought she might pass out. This was way too much! Ms. Tooth seemed to sense Elsa's stress.

"How about you stay after school tomorrow or sometime next week." Ms. Tooth suggested "you can talk to Sandy and I and we can work things out. You can even bring some friends, like Jack or your sister, or anyone really. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Elsa tried to calm her breathing "Um...yeah. Does tomorrow work for you and Sandy?" Elsa asked.

"Yes that is perfect. That is actually the day Sandy suggested" Ms. Tooth said cheerfully.

Elsa turned around to see everyone heading out of class. Weird, she hadn't even heard the bell.

"Well see you tomorrow Ms. Tooth" Elsa said leaving the class with Jack.

"Um...Jack what just happened?" Elsa asked as she opened her locker.

"You are playing a snow queen" Jack replied.

Elsa glared at him "I think we both know that I can't act and even if I can I would probably puke on the audience" she said.

Jack chuckled "That would actually be hilarious, please do it Snowflake"

"Jack this isn't funny" Elsa whined.

"Okay you're right I'm sorry" Jack said "listen you are incredibly talented, like to the point that it is unfair. Trust me everyone is secretly hoping the perfect Elsa might actually mess up"

"Wait how is this encouraging?" Elsa asked.

Jack chuckled again "the point is you can do it and all of your friends will support you. Though if you are afraid it's fine"

Elsa frowned "it's not fine Ms. Tooth clearly wants me to do it and"

"...and she will understand if acting isn't your thing" Jack interrupted "you already wrote the entire musical, you don't have to do anything else."

"Thanks Jack, for everything" Elsa said sincerely.

"Including me submitting your piece without permission" Jack asked hopeful.

"Actually yeah" Elsa replied. "It could be fun, so if you aren't doing anything tomorrow maybe you could come with me to talk to"

"I would love to" he interrupted and Elsa would be lying if she said she wasn't excited for tomorrow. She didn't think her script was that good, but it had potential. With Ms. Tooth's any Sandy's help it might not be a bad musical. Plus Jack was being really supportive, and this could be something they could do together. After all he had got her into this mess.


	15. Meeting Sandy

The next day felt like an eternity for Elsa. She was stopped constantly with questions about the musical. It was definitely the topic of the day. She desperately wanted school to be over so she could talk to Ms. Tooth and Sandy, and quit talking to all her peers.

However, despite her excitement about the musical she was also incredibly nervous. Luckily both Jack and Anna had agreed to go with her. Anna was beyond excited and was hoping to play herself in the musical.

Finally it was the end of the day and time for Elsa's meeting. She walked into the drama room with Jack and Anna. Ms. Tooth and Sandy immediately greeted them with warm smiles.

Elsa was surprised to see that Sandy was actually a man rather than a women. Elsa had assumed Sandy was only used as a girl's name. Sandy was a short man with hair that was so blond it was almost golden. He wore it in short spikes. She smiled back at him.

"So Elsa, Sandy has drawn some pictures of how he pictures different things in the musical" Ms. Tooth explained.

Sandy gestured for everyone to come to him. When they did he showed them a large poster with multiple different outfits. Each had a label above it. Elsa looked at them in awe.

 _Elsa's coronation outfit, Elsa's ice dress, Anna's coronation outfit, Anna's Winter outfit, Kristoff's outfit, Olaf's costume…_

"These are amazing Sandy!" Elsa exclaimed "They are exactly how I pictured them!"

Elsa looked at Anna who seemed just as pleased.

Sandy then showed them another poster. It was the palace in Arendelle, and the ice palace.

Everyone gasped at the sight. They were stunning! After that Sandy showed them other things like Kristoff's sleigh. Overall everyone was very pleased.

After that Ms. Tooth and Sandy made minor changes to the script with Elsa's help and approval. When they finished it had been an hour and a half since school had ended. Wow, how time flew by.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Anna, Elsa, and Jack all headed out of the door.

They met with Ms. Tooth and Sandy a few more times the next couple of weeks, and soon it was audition day.

"So are you auditioning Snowflake?" Jack asked after first hour.

"Um...maybe" she replied.

"Come on Els I know you want to" Jack said. He could see it in her eyes when they worked on the script. He knew she would be so miserable watching someone else play the part. After all Elsa had specifically designed that part for herself. Just like Anna had made her character similar to her.

"You're right" Elsa said "but I just can't do it. I know it's stupid but"

"It's not stupid" Jack interrupted "stage fright is a common fear. Just remember that the audience and even the fellow cast members are just people. Their opinions don't matter."

"That's the thing" Elsa said "I don't care what they think. I could go sing in front of a thousand people and be perfectly fine if they were all strangers."

"Wait what? But I thought you have stage fright" Jack said.

"I do but not with strangers" Elsa explained. "I don't care what they think of me, it's the people cheering me on, wanting me to succeed that scare me."

Jack was still confused "Why?" He asked.

"Their opinions matter to me, a lot. I don't want to disappoint them" she said " like you Jack. I don't want to disappoint you. I don't want to fail in front of you. I don't care if some stranger watches me mess up a stupid line in some play, I care if you see it."

"But Snowflake I wouldn't laugh or anything. I don't care how good of an actress you are, or a singer" Jack explained and he meant it. She could lose her voice, or even her beauty and it wouldn't matter to him. That isn't what made Elsa amazing.

"I know Jack it's just your opinion matters to me" she said " and again I know it's stupid, but I just can't do it."

"Elsa is there anything I can do to change your mind?" He asked "anything to help you get over this fear"

Elsa sighed "l don't know" she admitted

"Just think about, for me" Jack pleaded.

"I will" she said "but no promises."

Elsa stayed true to her word. The whole day she could think of nothing else. It was already 8th hour and Elsa still hasn't decided what she was going to do. She glanced at the bell pleading with it not to ring. It disobeyed her and let out a usually cheerful ring. A ring that normally made her happy.

So much for saved by the bell, she thought.


	16. Elsa's Audition

Elsa headed to her locker and grabbed her stuff. She walked nervously to the theater where the auditions were being held.

"So Snowflake are you auditioning?" Jack asked as she walked into the theater.

"I don't know" Elsa replied truthfully. "I can't decide."

"Well I'm planning to audition" Jack said.

"You are?" Elsa asked, shocked "as who?"

"Hans" he replied.

"But Hans is a jerk who tries to kill my sister and I" Elsa protested.

"I know but I wanted to try to be apart of your show" Jack said "I guess I could have chosen one of the stones, or your father, or something else, but Hans just sounded like more fun."

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah" Jack replied "it would be fun, in a weird way, to play someone who hates you."

Elsa was thrown off by that and a bit offended. Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, she chanted in her head. "You want to hate me?"

"No of course not" Jack said "I want to _pretend_ to hate you."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know" Jack admitted "it just sounds like fun to play someone who is the opposite of me. To play someone who hates you when I feel the opposite."

Wait, Elsa thought. The opposite of hate is love. Did he just indirectly say he loved her. He did...

That didn't mean anything though, she loves her friends after all.

"Well it would be fun to do this together" she said.

But could she do it? She had to try or she knew she would regret it so much.

"I am going to audition" Elsa said and she knew she had made the right choice as she saw a wide smile appear on Jack's face. She just couldn't let him down now.

"Okay everyone, thank you for coming" said as cheerful as ever. "I will call your names one by one and you will walk on stage and do your audition. Please start with your name, grade, and the specific part you are trying out for. As you know after that sing something and do some sort of monologue. Okay first up is Elsa, if she would like to audition that is"

Elsa slowly made her way up onto the stage.

"Okay… Well my name is Elsa, I am a senior, and I would like to try out for the part of Elsa" she said while smiling sheepishly.

Okay now or never. She just had to sing part of let it go, which she has sang in front of people before. She had chosen the part of the song that Ms. Tooth recommended.

"Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Everyone applauded and Elsa couldn't help but blush after seeing Jack stand up while clapping wildly. She continued on to her monologue.

Elsa took a deep breath and began

"Well it's done, I've passed the point of no return...I can't believe this has happened! All my life, I've been great in school, I've always been a leader, almost always the first in my class...until now. I don't know what got into me. I'm so angry at myself; I knew I should have studied harder. Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamt of delivering my Valedictorian speech at Graduation...just like Mom, just like you, just like most of my cousins...now, my shot at being Valedictorian is pretty much over. I feel awful; I feel like I've disappointed everyone, including myself...Why didn't I try harder, I should have paid more attention to my grades. My Dad would tell me, "I know you're smart sweetheart, I know you feel like you've got it nailed, but it wouldn't hurt to do just a little extra credit to pad your average." But noooo! I was too smart for that...You know most kids would have celebrated the grades I got, but not me, it's like I broke some sacred chain!...Well it's finally over, and there's nothing I can do about it, but cry a little tear and get on with life. But you know what's ironic?...As bad as I feel right now, it's like a giant load has been lifted off my shoulders...it's like I'm ...FREE!"

Nobody moved for a second, most surprised.

"Bravo Elsa, that was incredible!" Ms. Tooth exclaimed.

Elsa laughed nervously "Thank you" she said quietly. She slowly turned around and walked off the stage back to Jack.

"Wow Elsa" Jack said "you nailed that!"

Elsa started inhaling deeply "I still can't breathe" she explained.

Jack chuckled "and that's the Elsa I know" he teased.

Ella rolled her eyes "I hope you're next" she said.

"Feel free to take notes if I am" Jack said with a laugh.

"Next up is Kristoff Bjorgman" Ms. Tooth announced.

Kristoff headed to the stage when Anna stopped him. Elsa ran up to see what the problem was.

As soon as Elsa walked away Jack's smile was replaced with a frown. He couldn't do this, not in front of her.

Elsa was right, stage fright is so much worse with people you know. What if he forgot his monologue or his song? What if he forgot his name or something stupid like that? Even Elsa would laugh at him. He couldn't do this.

He stood up and ran out if the theater. What was he going to tell Elsa later?


	17. Stage Freight

"Anna it's not my fault you and Elsa put me in the script" Kristoff said as Elsa walked up.

Anna blushed "whatever I just didn't know you were into theater okay" she said walking away.

Kristoff chuckled and walked onstage leaving Elsa thinking about her's and Anna's previous conversation.

" _But Elsa why did you change his name to Kristoff?" Anna whined._

" _Wait, was that not his original name?" Elsa teased._

" _Not funny" Anna said "his name is suppose to be Christopher. That is the name I picked."_

" _Well I always assumed you meant Kristoff" Elsa explained "after all this is a fantasy."_

" _What does that mean?" Anna asked._

" _It means that you can have your dream guy" Elsa answered._

" _What!" Anna exclaimed a furious blush on her cheeks. "He is not my dream guy."_

 _Elsa giggled._

" _Fine than I am changing your love interest to Jack" Anna countered._

 _Now it was Elsa's turn to blush "I don't even have a love interest," Elsa said trying to appear calm._

" _Well than I will make you one" Anna said._

" _Whatever Anna, just know I'm not changing Kristoff's name" Elsa said starting to leave the room._

" _Elsa" Anna pouted, but Elsa was already gone._

Elsa suddenly snapped back to reality as she saw Jack leave out of the corner of her eye. She ran out after him.

When she got out of the theater she saw Jack head outside. She continued following him.

Jack sat down on a bench outside the school and sighed.

"Jack why are you out here?" Elsa asked sitting down next to him.

"Oh I just needed some air" Jack lied.

"What if you miss your audition?" Elsa asked.

"I won't" he said " I have seen Ms. Tooth's list and I'm basically last."

Elsa gently placed a hand on his shoulder. " Why are you out here?" She asked again gently.

"I don't know, I just couldn't focus in there" Jack said.

Elsa raised her brow slightly "why?" She asked.

Jack chuckled nervously "stage fright" he admitted a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

Elsa smiled supportively at him.

"So the great Jack Frost does know fear" Elsa teased.

He chuckled slightly still not meeting his gaze.

"Well are you still going to audition?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know" Jack said "maybe."

Jack looked directly at Elsa now "you got the part" he started "and the whole thing started to feel like more pressure. You set the standards too high" he teased.

Elsa laughed slightly and leaned on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, audition" Elsa demanded.

Jack didn't know what to say. He could do it if Elsa wasn't in there. He wasn't a bad actor, he had done a play before in middle school back at his old school. He didn't normally have stage fright, but this time was different.

"Um...maybe" he replied.

"It wasn't a question" Elsa said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

Jack was too shocked from the sudden contact to pull away. He walked with her to the theater, hand in hand.

They sat down in the theater just as Anna was leaving the stage.

Oh no, Elsa thought. She had missed Anna's audition.

Elsa looked over at Anna who was walking over with Kristoff. They sat down next to her.

"So sis where were you?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry I saw Jack leave and decided to go after him" Elsa explained. "I didn't mean to miss your audition."

Anna smirked "oh I get it" she said.

"Wait you aren't mad?" Elsa asked confused.

"Of course not. Like I said I get it" Anna replied.

"You get what?" Elsa asked.

"I understand that you missed my audition because you were worried about your boyfriend" Anna explained. "I'm okay with that, and I get that he means the world to you and you want him to be okay."

Elsa blushed redder than a fire truck "What! Jack is not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed. " I don't like him and he doesn't like me."

"It's true we basically hate each other" Jack agreed jokingly.

Elsa punched Jack playfully on the shoulder "that isn't what I meant" she said.

He chuckled. Of course she didn't mean it like that, but it stung. He had tried to ignore the painful feeling he felt as she said she didn't like him. He knew she didn't like him, but somehow hearing it felt so much worse.


	18. Jack's Audition

Jack wasn't sure how much time had passed since they had came back to the theater, he just knew it must be getting close to his turn. He grabbed the glasses out of his bag and held them in his hands.

"What is that for?" Elsa asked curiously.

"My monologue" Jack explained.

"Oh" Elsa said simply.

"Next up is Jack Frost" said.

Jack's heart stopped his legs suddenly jello. He wasn't sure how he managed to get onto the stage.

"My name is Jack, I am a Senior, and I would like to try out for the part of Hans" Jack said nervously.

"Okay Jack whenever you're ready" Ms. Tooth instructed.

Jack had wrote a new song and even gotten Ms. Tooth's permission to sing the whole thing.

"Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh

Let's go!

Ooh girl you're shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they don't make you like they used to

You're never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby

This world might've gone crazy

The way you save me

Who can blame me

When I just wanna make you smile?

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic

Four dozen roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

I'm a pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back

Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever 'till we met

A star in the 40s, centerfold in the 50s

Got me tripping out like the sixties

Hippies, Queen of the discotheque

A 70s dream and an 80s best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive

Girl you're timeless, just so classic

You're over my head I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Whoa oh oh (Yeah, yeah)

Baby you're so classic (Yeah, yeah)

Yeah

Baby you're so classic

Uuuuuuh uh uh"

Everyone applauded and Jack snuck one glance at Elsa. Now onto the monologue. He put on his glasses.

"Before you punch me there is something you should know.

This woman we're fighting over is no ordinary woman... You don't know how good you had it.

If I am going to die I want the world to know how great she is... Why do you want me to shut up? You afraid? You afraid I will say something that will hurt you? You that sensitive? You gonna cry, Softly?

Then listen... Punch me all you want when I am done... Beat me to a pulp but let me say how I feel... For her.. Do this one kindness for her... She's worth it.

Do you know about serendipity? Word too big for you? I should stick to one or two syllables when speaking to you...

Serendipity means a happy accident or pleasant surprise; a fortunate mistake. Specifically, the accident of finding something good while not specifically searching for it."

That's what our love was... A happy accident. We didn't plan on this.

She is amazing ... She is so very good... She has made me happier than I thought was possible. Before her, it was like I was living in black and white and suddenly she brought color to my world.

And by some miracles she chose me. I thought she was wonderful of course but I never thought in a million years she'd want me. She was the princess to my pauper. The batman to my robin. The Picard to my Wesley Crusher. She was so much better and I was so unworthy yet she wants me. By some incredible stroke of luck, she wants me. And her kisses will last me until death... Which might not be very far off.

Yes, we're talking about the same woman, you idiot" Jack said. He took off his glasses.

"And now you can punch me."

Everyone applauded again while Jack walked back to Elsa.

Elsa handed Jack a piece of paper as he sat down. He gazed at her confused and she laughed.

"I took notes" she said.

Jack started to open the paper, but Elsa stopped him.

"Not yet" she said. "Anna and I are heading home, you can read my notes once you get home."

Jack chuckled and placed the paper in his pocket.

They all headed out of the building.

"See ya" Elsa yelled to Jack as she entered her car.

Jack waved in response and entered his own car. He couldn't wait to get home.

The car ride home was pure Agony. Jack couldn't wait to see what the paper said. What kind of notes would also have taken? Maybe it was a prank and she had not wrote anything at all.

Finally he pulled up to his driveway. He parked the car and ran inside to his room. He unfolded the paper and was immediately surprised with what he saw.

First there was a bunch of bullet points, that were then followed by some drawings.

 _Elsa's Notes_

 _Approach stage slowly_

 _Follow instructions when introducing yourself_

 _Sing an original love song that everyone loves (PS. Jack definitely did that right)_

 _Sing loudly and proudly_

 _Wear glasses_

 _Do stupid, but funny monologue about love_

 _Smile_

 _Be charming and attractive ;)_

 _Observation Drawings_

 _(Drawings)_

Jack studied each drawing in awe. Elsa had drawn him singing on the stage, and doing a bunch of different motions.

He took one last glance and then decided to call Elsa.

 _Ring, ring, ring_

 _Elsa- Hey Jack_

 _Jack- Hey Snowflake… I read your notes_

 _Elsa- and_

 _Jack- I give you an A+_

 _Elsa- (slight laughter) thank you_

 _Jack- no problem_

 _(Silence)_

 _Jack- so did you really find me charming and attractive_

 _Elsa- Um...sort of_

 _(more silence)_

 _Elsa- It was kinda a joke well... a half joke_

 _Jack- okay but for the record I don't think you had to write that down because you already nailed that in your audition._

 _Elsa- shut up_

 _Jack- What? It was a compliment_

 _Elsa- your acting skills are better than I thought, I almost believed you_

 _Jack- you know I'm being serious_

 _(Silence)_

 _Jack- Hey Els I have to go, but before I do I want you to know something_

 _Elsa- yeah_

 _Jack- uh… You know what I will tell you later_

 _Elsa- oh okay… well bye_

 _Jack- bye_

 **Author's note:**

 **So what was Jack going to say? Any thoughts?**

 **Anyways I do not own the song Jack sang. If you are curious though, it is called Classic and it is by** **mkto.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	19. Cast List

Elsa set down her phone and sighed. What was Jack going to say? She collapsed on her nearby bed. How come she always thought about Jack?

She desperately tried to keep Jack from her thoughts, but failed miserably. Just when she had almost manage to focus on her homework her phone vibrated beside her. She looked at the screen.

 _Jack- You nervous?_

 _Elsa- for?_

 _Jack- The cast list tomorrow_

 _Elsa- oh that well…_

 _Jack- That's not an answer_

 _Elsa- I know_

 _Jack- So are you nervous?_

 _Elsa- EXTREMELY?_

 _Jack- Why? We all know you got the part_

 _Elsa- Hey I have a lot of homework can we talk later?_

 _Jack- sure_

 _Elsa- great ttyl_

 _Jack- bye_

To be honest she was basically done with her homework, but talking about the audition was stressful.

Elsa finished her homework, ate dinner, and then took a shower. Elsa felt like she was on autopilot. She didn't know how she was suppose to feel. This is after all the first time she really put herself out there.

Finally Elsa managed to fall asleep.

The next day Elsa entered the school with Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida the play on her mind.

"Elsa let's go check the cast list, it's suppose to be posted by now" Anna said excitedly.

"Well I was actually going to wait to check it until…" Elsa stopped short, fully aware of the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Jack gets here" Anna finished for her.

"Lass you've been acting like his name is cursed these last few weeks" Merida said with a tiny smirk on her lips.

"Seriously you'd think he was Voldemort" Rapunzel added.

Everyone laughed and Elsa blushed darker.

"It's not my fault that when I do say his name you all act like we just got back from our honeymoon" Elsa replied coldly.

Flynn walked up with a smirk "who did you go on a honeymoon with?" he asked.

"URG, I DID NOT GO ON A HONEYMOON!" Elsa exclaimed.

Many sets of eyes were now on her and she quickly hid her face. Conceal don't feel, she chanted in her head.

"Elsa" Anna said supportively "this would be so much easier if you just flat out admitted your crush on Jack."

"You guys need to stop I…" she didn't finish her statement when she saw Jack and Kristoff approaching them.

"Hey guys" Jack said " I have been looking for you everywhere. You want to go check the cast list or have you guys already checked it."

"No we were going to, but someone stopped us" Rapunzel said.

*cough cough* "Elsa" Anna muttered.

Elsa rolled her eyes "let's just go check it out" she said calmly.

They all walked nervously to the list. Everybody, but Jack and Elsa ran once the list was in view.

"I GOT THE PART!" Anna screamed. " oh and Kristoff you made it too!"

Anna jumped up and hugged Kristoff around the neck. He was a bit taken back at first, but soon hugged her back.

Elsa giggled and looked at Jack. They were both wearing the same expression.

"Wow my musical got my sister a boyfriend" Elsa teased.

Anna backed away from Kristoff blushing furiously.

"It was just a hug" Anna pouted, causing Elsa to giggle.

"Yeah yeah" Elsa said.

Anna rolled her eyes "just hurry up and check the list" Anna demanded.

Elsa approached the list fully aware of all her friends eyes on her. Her eyes scanned the columns.

 _Elsa Oldenburg of Arendelle- Elsa Winters_

Elsa read the line repeatedly, afraid to believe it.

"So did you get the part?" Rapunzel asked.

"Um… Yeah, I did" Elsa said her voice holding no emotion, while her eyes held so much. Now she understood why Anna immediately jumped into someone's arms, because she wanted to do the same thing so badly.

That's when she remembered Jack had auditioned too. She scanned the list again, only to let out a squeal.

"Jack you got the part!" She said excitingly.

Before she could say anything else Jack rapped her into a hug, much to Elsa's delight. When they started to pull away they stopped and stared into each other's eyes. Elsa was sure that Jack's eyes actually have a snowflake pattern.

Her eyes then traveled slowly down to his lips, which were only centimeters apart from her own. She has never felt such an urge to kiss someone, never been so vulnerable, and she had never been so powerless against her thoughts and actions.

She saw his lips slowly moving closer to hers, they were so close! Elsa could feel his minty breath on her neck, sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. She started to close her eyes and lean in, her heart pumping too fast to be healthy.

"For the love of God just hurry up and kiss" Flynn demanded.

Elsa and Jack both opened their eyes and scooted away from each other.

"Flynn you ruined it!" Rapunzel pouted.

Flynn just rolled his eyes in response.

"Well I should go" Elsa said, a furious blush refusing to leave her cheeks. She had almost kissed him. They were so close, but had Jack wanted to kiss her. Had he just been caught up in the moment? She had no idea, but she did know she definitely wanted to kiss him.

 **Author's Note**

 **How do you guys feel about the almost kiss?**

 **Lol, I feel kind of mean.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	20. Almost Show Day

First hour was the most awkward it had ever been. Elsa and Jack just stared at each other once Jack had arrived, neither sure of what to do. Finally Jack took a seat, and for the first time all year, Jack didn't sit by Elsa.

At the end of the hour they both tried hard to avoid the other. Jack walked especially fast, and Elsa walked a different way to AP Science.

Once they arrived they sat on opposite sides of the room.

They did the same thing in their next two hours, and in privilege they did not meet up.

At lunch Elsa sat down at the table, next to Anna, avoiding eye contact with Jack.

"Ok this is stupid" Anna said finally "one second you're kissing, the next you won't even speak to each other."

Elsa sighed. "You're right Anna. Well sort of" she said "Jack can I talk to you alone."

"Sure" Jack replied.

Elsa and Jack walked out of the cafeteria, right near the bathrooms.

"Jack I don't know why we always seem to make things so complicated" Elsa said.

"Yeah" Jack agreed "things keep getting messed up this year."

"So let's just be mature about this whole kissing thing and see it for what it really is" Elsa insisted.

"And what was it?" Jack asked.

"Well clearly you were just excited" Elsa said. "You leaned in, I leaned in. I don't know why, it just happened." She wasn't even in denial.

"Um...yeah" Jack responded. He couldn't help, but notice Elsa didn't say her opinion on the whole thing.

They both sat back down and tried to make things seem normal.

Sadly Elsa's eyes couldn't help but stare at Jack's lips. What is wrong with her? She isn't that kind of girl. She sighed, this should make the play interesting.

Elsa was right, at reversals things were downright impossible. Elsa peeked on to the stage watching Jack and Anna practice their love song. Could they not just skip to the part where he breaks her heart?

She walked over to Rapunzel who had volunteered to help paint part of the sets.

"Hey Punzie" Elsa said glancing over to where Jack and Anna are.

Rapunzel followed Elsa's eyes.

"Elsa you know you guys could date" Rapunzel said. "Your unhappy, he's unhappy, you two need to stop pretending. He wanted to kiss you."

"I wish" Elsa said with a sigh. "Jack just...was excited."

"Yeah" Rapunzel agreed. "Excited you were going to kiss him. Flynn just had to stop you guys."

"Don't be so hard on your boyfriend" Elsa teased.

Rapunzel blushed. "Well actually...we went on a date last night and kind of became official.

"What? No way, that's great!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Weren't the only ones though" Punzie added. "It started as a double date, and well Hiccup and Merida kissed, and then finally admitted their feelings."

"I can't believe it!" Elsa said excitingly. Now it's Kristoff and Anna who need to get together, that would just leave her and…

Elsa blushed, she would be the awkward one out, Jack would clearly find a girl.

"Els, just tell him" Rapunzel said.

"Um...maybe" Elsa said walking away. She might be needed to rehearse soon.

As time went on Jack and Elsa stated being less awkward with each other. Everything seemed to be perfect, well except that they both desperately desire to be more than friends. Show day is tomorrow and the whole cast is working very hard. Their final rehearsal had just gotten over.

"So Els, is there any chance you want to hang out tonight, possibly run lines" Jack asked as him and Elsa left the school.

"Yeah, sure sounds fun" Elsa said.

"Cool, you know the way to my house right?" Jack asked.

"Well actually Anna drove me to school today" Elsa said "so"

"I'll give you a ride" Jack finished.

Elsa followed Jack to his car. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you" Elsa said sitting down.

" No problem" Jack said as he sat down himself. "So you nervous?"

"What kind of question is that?" Elsa asked. "I have serious stage fright, and tomorrow I have to perform in front of people from school, my family, etcetera"

"Did you actually just say etcetera?" Jack asked raising a brow.

"Maybe" Elsa replied.

"I'm pretty excited" Jack told Elsa. " I think it will be really fun."

"Of course _you_ do" Elsa teased.

" Oh, and what does that mean?" Jack asked.

"You find everything fun" Elsa said simply.

"Not true" Jack argued. "I found that History test boring."

"Which is why you planted that weird sound thing at the teachers desk" Elsa said.

"That weird sound thing?" Jack said. "If I didn't know any better I'd think that you don't respect my art."

"Well it was kind of childish" Elsa said quietly.

Jack parked the car in his driveway. "Wait Els you think I'm childish?"

Elsa noticed he sounded hurt, she hadn't meant it like that. They headed towards the front door.

" Jack it's not like..." but Elsa was cut off by Jack's mother.

"Oh, Elsa I'm so glad you were able to come over" Jack's mom told her.

"Me too" Jack agreed. " Elsa will you head upstairs, i'll be right up."

"Um...okay" Elsa said heading up the stairs.

"Jack why did you do that?" His mom asked. "I wanted to have a conversation with her."

"My bad" Jack said.

"Jack you do it every time you invite her over. I want to meet your future girlfriend" Jack's mom said.

"And that is why you can never speak to her" Jack said.

"Okay, point taken, have fun" His mom said.

"Thanks."

Jack headed upstairs.

"Hey sorry about that" Jack said.

"You realize you could actually let her talk to me" Elsa told him.

"No thank you" Jack replied.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Jack, Emma is the one who is always shipping us together?"

Jack laughed " you got me there, so want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure" Elsa replied.

They laid down on his bed and watched a comedy. Though despite the fact the movie was hilarious, Elsa drifted off to sleep.

Jack chuckled. "This is the second time Snowflake" he said quietly, before drifting off himself.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am really sorry that I haven't posted for awhile. I've actually been working on another story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	21. Show Day

**Elsa's POV/Dream**

 _"Jack, I love you" I told him._

 _Jack took a step back. "What do you mean Elsa?" Jack asked. "We are just friends and we will never be more than that."_

 _A tear slipped down my face. So this is what a heartbreak feels like._

 _"REJECTED!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and realized that I was in the theater on the stage. The whole school behind me, laughing, and pointing._

 _I collapsed, on the floor, now bailing._

 _"Elsa" a gentle voice called out. I turned around and saw Anna holding hands with Kristoff. Behind her Punzie and Flynn were holding hands, next to Merida and Hiccup who were also holding hands._

 _"It looks like I was wrong sis" Anna said. "Jack doesn't actually like you. Seems that Vanessa girl beat you to it."_

 _"Vanessa?" I asked in disbelief._

 _"I'm sorry Elsa" Jack said as Vanessa walked up to him. "It just happened."_

 _Vanessa_ _shot me a look of victory as Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips._

 _My world started to spin. Jack and Vanessa. Jack loves her, and he will never love me._

 **3rd Person**

Elsa woke up startled. She took a deep breath and grabbed her nearby phone.

"It's only 6" she said. "I still have time to get ready…" Elsa paused observing her surroundings. She was lying on a queen size bed, a TV not too far in front of her. The room was a calming shade of blue. Then it clicked, Elsa turned beside her, and there was Jack fast asleep.

"Jack" Elsa whispered shaking him slightly. "Jack?"

"Huh" Jack said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Elsa?"

"We both fell asleep last night" Elsa explained. "I need to get home, my parents are probably freaking out."

"Snowflake you have a phone for a reason" Jack said with a yawn.

Elsa turned on her phone. _53 messages, and 21 missed calls._

Elsa dialed her father's number.

"Elsa where are you?" Elsa's father asked. "We were debating whether to call the police!"

"I'm so sorry" Elsa responded honestly. "I fell asleep at Jack's house."

"You slept at a boy's house!" Her father repeated, outraged. "Elsa do not tell me that you guys…"

"No!" Elsa interrupted quickly. "You know I wouldn't do that." Elsa heard a deep sigh from the phone.

"Okay Elsa just come home as soon as you can, we can talk after school" her father explained. "Do you need me to come pick you up?"

Elsa put down the phone and looked at Jack pleadingly. A car ride with her father did not exactly sound fun. "Could you…"

"Of course" Jack interrupted, reading her mind. "Just let me get ready first."

Elsa nodded her head. "Jack can take me home" she said into the phone.

"See you soon" her father said before hanging up the phone.

Elsa was not looking forward to their future conversation.

"So Snowflake, you think your dad will be mad?" Jack asked as Elsa hoped back into his car after getting ready at her house.

"Most likely, yes" Elsa said. "Of course he will calm down once I fully convince him nothing happened between us. That we just accidentally fell asleep."

Jack shot Elsa a confused look, before focusing back on driving. "What could have happened between us…" Jack trailed off for a second, his eyes wide with realization. "Oh."

Elsa turned scarlet. "I've tried to explain that we are just friends" Elsa told Jack. "He just doesn't understand. He gives me a whole lecture about how high school relationships can ruin your future. Like I even care. Sometimes my life feels fake, with all the constant lying I do. The way I always pretend to be this perfect daughter."

Jack suddenly remembered reading something on Facebook about the best way to comfort someone, can sometimes just be to listen. He decided to accept the free advice. "That sucks Elsa."

"Tell me about it" Elsa said with a groan. "He didn't even want me to do this play. He only agreed because I wrote it. My father at least thinks writing is a practical passion to have, so he doesn't criticize it. Though don't get me wrong, my father is truly amazing, he just gets carried away trying to make sure my future turns out alright."

"Does he do the same with Anna?" Jack asked.

"No, my sister is following in my mother's footsteps" Elsa explained. "And wants to be a fashion designer too."

Jack nodded his head.

"I really do like my dad's company, just not the pressure that comes with it" Elsa said.

"Just remember Elsa" Jack said. "Tu es fantastique."

Elsa giggled slightly. "Et tu es spectacular."

"Glad to see we both remember some French" Jack said.

"We did take it in 8th, 9th, and 10th grade" Elsa added. "I would have continued with it, but my dad didn't think French was the best choice. He assumed that Spanish would have been more useful. Il est difficile."

Jack laughed as he parked the car. They headed into the building together, talking.

The whole day after that went by smoothly, and in Elsa's opinion, why too fast. She honestly felt as if it hadn't even happened.

"See you later Els" Jack said as he got in his car. "For our first performance of your musical."

Elsa's heart sank as she drove home. _Her musical_. It is completely her fault if anything goes wrong. And what if everyone has been lying to her, and she is actually a terrible actress.

Elsa approached her front door, dreading having to leave her house again tonight.

"I'm glad you're home Elsa" her father said pleasantly as she walked in. He was holding a newspaper, a cup of tea beside him.

Who reads newspapers anymore, Elsa thought. Either way Elsa had completely forgot that her father wanted to have a talk with her.

"Thank you father" Elsa replied sweetly. She sat down on the chair across from him.

"I want to know exactly what lead to your little sleepover last night" Elsa's father demanded.

Elsa nodded her head and began speaking, choosing each word carefully. "We were watching a comedy, and due to the recent increase in homework, I was tired. Some time during the movie I drifted to sleep" Elsa explained.

"I see" her father said. "And nothing at all happened between you."

"Nothing happened" Elsa repeated impatiently. "Do you seriously not trust me!"

"No Elsa, I trust you" her father assured. "I just don't trust him."

"He's not like that" Elsa argued. "Besides we are just friends."

"Though you wish you were more" Egner, Elsa's father, said calmly. "I believe I am correct to assume this."

A tint of pink appeared on Elsa's cheek. She did not respond.

"I want you to know Elsa, despite my view on high school relationships, I am okay with you dating this boy" Egner said. "I can tell he makes you happy, and that makes me happy."

Elsa smiled wildly. "Thank you" she said. "You don't understand what that means to me. Though… Jack doesn't exactly see me that way."

Egner smiled. "You never know" he said getting up and walking away.


	22. The Performance

**Jack's POV**

I waited near the entrance of the school for Elsa, having arrived a bit early.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Elsa walking up wearing a huge smile.

"Are you not nervous?" I asked as Elsa approached me.

"Guess what just happened?"she asked excitingly, while completely ignoring my question.

I shrugged in response.

"My dad doesn't care!" Elsa exclaimed.

I struggled to come up with what to say next. "I have no idea what you are talking about" I finally admitted.

To my surprise, Elsa giggled, her smile not fading. "My father didn't give me a lecture about boys being a waste of time" she explained. "He told me if a guy makes me happy then that makes him happy."

I honestly can not imagine her father saying that. However, I just smiled supportively.

"That's great Snowflake" I told her.

"Yeah" she agreed. "Not that I'm even going to date anyone."

I chuckled a bit, remaining to act excited. Obviously Elsa won't date anyone, I should know. I've watched like every guy in the school hit on her, which Elsa either is oblivious to, or politely rejects. Clearly it would be pointless to even try.

"So we should probably head to the theater" I said, changing the subject.

We walked in comfortable silence to behind the stage.

"Oh there you are" Ms. Tooth said in relief as we walked in. "Everything is ready, just get into your costumes and rehearse lines while you wait."

Elsa and I nodded our heads and went our separate ways to change.

I left the dimly lit area behind the stage, and headed into the dressing room. The costume was an easy fit, and slid on comfortably. I looked in the mirror and chuckled to myself. I look like a knockoff prince charming.

I walked back out and saw Anna leaning over her sister to help with her makeup.

"Anna don't make it too heavy" Elsa demanded.

I laughed knowing how Elsa is about makeup.

"I'm not" Anna protested. She added a final touch. "Perfect."

Elsa stood up and turned to face me. "So what do you think?" She asked.

What do I think? A freakin goddess would cower at her beauty. Elsa's skin managed to glow, lighting up the room. Her platinum blond hair up in a sophisticated bun. A form fitting teal and black dress hugging her curves perfectly. An elegant purple cape flowing behind her. The globes fitting nicely on her small hands. I didn't know queens could be so attractive. That outfit definitely compliments Elsa.

"I think that the snow queen is, ironically, very hot" I said.

I swear Elsa's cheeks transformed into an adorable shade of scarlet.

"Jack you're ridiculous" Elsa stated. " Now be quiet I think Ms. Tooth is about to inform the audience it is going to start."

"You realize that neither of us go on until the little kids do their thing" I asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "They are in 7th grade, not preschool" she explained. "And either way we should pay attention for our queues."

I chuckled, but still agreed. We sat quietly behind the stage listening to the 7th grader playing the younger version of Elsa.

"Anna!" She exclaimed as the young Anna hit the floor. I have to admit that the actress playing Elsa is nailing it. The fear and pain in her voice is so clearly displayed.

A sudden squeeze in my hand snapped me back into reality.

"Jack I go on soon" Elsa whispered in panic.

"Lucky, I have a while to sit back here" I joked.

"Jack this is not the time to make jokes" Elsa exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "I think I might puke."

"Well don't do it on me" I said, scooting away.

Elsa looked like she wanted to punch me. "Seriously Jack!" Elsa exclaimed in the same whisper as before.

"Ok fine" I said. I grabbed her hand and stared her into the eyes. "We all know you are going to be incredible."

"But what if I'm not?" she asked.

"Even though I find that impossible, it wouldn't matter" I explained. "Come on Snowflake, I will love you either way."

Elsa's eyes widened as the realization hit me of what I had just said. Luckily, Elsa just continued to look scared after a second, most likely assuming I had meant I love her as a friend.

"I think some company is overdue" I heard the younger version of Anna sing.

Elsa stood up. "I should probably get ready."

I nodded. Elsa has to enter the stage at the perfect time, that way the bedroom door prop blocks her from view. It will then rotate and Elsa will be revealed to be in an ice covered room, crying.

The props for the whole thing turned out amazing. Our school is pretty lucky, and receives a lot of funds. Overall, the special effects turned out way better than expected.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. No response.

"Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage,and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna finished bursting into tears. I imagined Elsa coming into view on the other side, sobbing. My heart felt an unusual aching.

The scenes started flying by and soon it was my cue. I approached the stage to where Anna was singing happily.

"Nothing's in my way" And sang marching towards me. My horse bumped her and she plummeted into the boat, which my horse stopped from falling.

The horse moved us around and we had an awkward conversation. In the end I landed in the "water". As I gazed back up the loving look came easy, all I could think of was Elsa.

Soon the scene changed and I was singing with Anna. I have to admit the whole singing and acting thing put together is really enjoyable. I will have to thank Elsa later for writing this.

"Can I say something crazy" I started. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something crazier? Yes!" Anna said as the music faded into the background and the curtain fell for a scene change. I glanced over at Elsa, who had been watching me and Anna, with Kristoff from the side of the stage. Neither seemed to like this part of the musical.

I assume Elsa does not like watching her sister be lured into false love, some kind of protective sister instinct. With Kristoff, I know it is something different. Kristoff always looks about ready to punch me. One word to explain it, jealously. I chuckled a bit to myself. If only Kristoff realized all he has to do is ask Anna on a date.

In the next scene Anna asked Elsa for her blessing. Elsa showed such disbelief I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing.

I watched the two sisters fight over the new engagement. Soon, Anna grabbed Elsa's glove, causing the whole mood to shift.

Elsa's special effects looked great, very realistic. However, what was even more realistic, was Elsa herself. You could practically feel the fear she had, like it was your own. Part of me wanted to comfort her.

Elsa is just acting, I reminded myself. Only an idiot would break character for that. However, due to the fact that Hans pretends to be a nice guy at first, I was allowed to look concerned.

I watched Elsa run off the stage. The scene changed and Elsa began to sing.

Elsa's dancing was...how do I put this… exceptional! I don't even know. She looked so free, so herself. Weird, considering she is acting.

My mind wandered as I continued to stare at her in some kind of trance. I never focused too much on her looks… but damn. My teenage guy brain started to take control.

Has Elsa always walked in heels like that? Her hips swaying so gracefully. She removed her cape and gloves walking towards the ice palace and pretending to create it.

Elsa disappeared from view, reappearing looking angelic. Apparently, icewear suits her. The sparkling blue dress hugged her curves perfectly.

She took out her bun revealing an impossibly perfect French braid. What even! A goddess, a freakin goddess! She has the powers of Aphrodite or something.

I peered out into the audience, not surprised to see the young male population of the crowd drooling. Each seemed as confused as I am about the stunning girl in front of them.

I studied Elsa. Hey curves, her hair, her everything. Not even one flaw. I chuckled, realizing I was finally taking my teacher's advice to study.

The curtain fell and I ran to be Elsa as she left the stage.

"Jack hurry up" Elsa demanded. "You're in this scene."

I chuckled slightly. "I just wanted to say you nailed that."

"Thanks" she replied. "Now hurry , Anna needs to put you in charge of Arendelle."

I smiled and took off towards the stage.

Sure enough, Anna left me in charge of Arendelle. Translation, I am done with the play for awhile, and get to chill backstage.

Elsa, who also takes a break, sat beside me backstage.

We started to have a conversation in hushed voices.

"So Snowflake, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course" Elsa replied.

"Do you really find me childish?" I asked. It had been on my mind ever since she briefly mentioned it on the way to my house.

"I mean...sort of" Elsa replied hesitantly. "I'm just not sure childish is the best word for you."

"So what is?" I asked, determined to dig deeper.

"More like devious, sly, comedic, quick-witted" Elsa paused her list, deep in thought. "kind of winsome, very alluring."

"Winsome?" I repeated.

Elsa shrugged. "A bit off topic" she admitted. "But overall childish was the wrong word. Your sense of humor is very captivating."

"Okay pause" I said. "Devious, winsome, alluring, and captivating. A for word choice."

Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling faintly. "Thank you" she said. "The point was just that you are very mature, yet you possess some child like qualities. A free spirit, as some would call it. That's very lucky you know."

"Elsa you're the one with the free spirit" I said. She looked ready to argue. "But whatever."

Elsa rolled her eyes again. "So while we are asking questions" Elsa started. "What did you want to tell me on that phone call awhile back?"

"Oh that" I paused. I could lie, but Elsa is always so honest with me. Like that time she admitted that she wanted to hang out with me after that whole library/note incident. I never would have told the truth. In fact generally she is the only one who admits to the truth. Elsa told me how in 9th grade she had a crush on me, but I didn't return the favor.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh...I was just going to explain the reason I write songs" I said causally.

"Which is?" Elsa asked.

"Well...you" I said.

Confusion swept across Elsa's face.

"Me?" She asked.

"Do you remember in 9th race when you went on and on one day about songwriting?" I asked.

"No, not really" Elsa replied.

"You said that songwriting is really fun and" I paused. "and you said that guys who manage to write songs are really cool and attractive."

"Cool and attractive?" She asked, almost mockingly.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Your words, not mine" I explained. "So anyways, I thought maybe if I wrote a song you would… you know"

"Are saying you liked me in 9th grade?" Elsa asked, raising a brow.

"Kinda" I admitted.

"You're kidding!" Elsa exclaimed in disbelief. "You don't even understand what I would have done to have known this crucial piece of information freshman year."

I laughed. "Tell me about it" I said.

"So you started writing songs for me" Elsa restated. "And I would assume you ended up liking it considering you still do it."

"Correct" I agreed. "I love it, best way to clear my mind."

"So you write about real things?" Elsa asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"Which means, someone must have inspired all these recent love songs" Elsa said, as if she was in the process of solving a difficult statistics problem.

"Not really" I lied.

"Come on Jack" Elsa begged. "Tell me."

She stared into my eyes, a pleading smile on her lips.

"I never knew Elsa Winters was into gossip" I said.

"Seriously Jack" Elsa said. "Tell me! I am a girl after all."

"Are you?" I asked, stalling. "I hadn't noticed."

"Come on!" Elsa begged. "Tell me!"

"Fine" I said. "Technically, a girl did inspire it. Happy now?"

"No" Elsa replied. "But if you tell me who you like I will be."

I didn't reply.

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top" Elsa pleaded.

"Whose acting childish now?" I chuckled.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just tell me" she demanded.

"Snowflake you have to go back on soon" I said.

We walked towards the stage and waited there. She still has a couple minutes.

"Please tell me" Elsa pleaded again.

I waited into Elsa had barely any time left.

"I thought it was obvious" I said. "But I wrote these songs in dedication to you."

With that statement I walked away.

"Wait Jack" Elsa said. "Can we talk about this? I seriously think we should talk about this."

I paused for second, still not turning around.

Elsa took this as a sign to continue. "So did you like start with the original idea of me, and then like edit it so it would work? You know like tweek it into a love song."

I sighed deeply. Of course not. It became a love song naturally. However, I did not tell her this, instead I just keep walking.

I sat down behind the stage once again. I still have awhile to wait.

I couldn't get Elsa's words out of my head.

" _Can we talk about this? I seriously think we should talk about this."_

Why did she wasn't to talk about anything?

There isn't much to say. The conversation would go something like this…

 _Elsa: So did you like start with the original idea of me, and then like edit it so it would work? You know like tweek it into a love song._

 _Me: Nope, actually I am in love with you so there was no tweeking needed._

 _Elsa: You're in love with me? I can't comprehend this, even if am literally the best person ever, I somehow can't see it._

 _Me: Well it's true Snowflake_

 _Elsa: If you're being serious then I'm sorry. I don't like you like that Jack._

 _Me: This is of course logical, and also heartbreaking. Hopefully things between us won't be super awkward now._

 _Elsa: That would be nice, but we both know they will be for some apparent reason._

I paused for a second to think. Okay, it probably wouldn't be that black and white, but that is the basics of the conversion.

After what felt like an eternity of thinking about Elsa, my cue was finally coming up. Time to break some hearts.

I walked onto the stage to where Elsa was in the dungeon.

I felt a hit of awkwardness as we made eye contact. I quickly snapped back into character and asked Elsa to undo the winter. She explained how she couldn't and pleaded to be released. I looked into her sad eyes.

"I will do what I can" I explained, knowing it was a lie. Hans does nothing, for he is the villain.

The scene came with Anna and I have to admit, breaking her heart was pretty easy compared to what I knew I had to say to Elsa later.

Soon that time came.

"Your sister is dead, because of you" I told Elsa.

She collapsed on the floor sobbing. I slowly grabbed the sword to "stab" her.

Anna jumped in between us. She "froze" and the breakaway prop sword split in two.

Elsa looked up at Anna sobbing harder. My heart shattered at the scene of Elsa draped over Anna.

Luckily, Anna soon unfroze and Elsa realized that love was the key to thawing Arendelle. Slightly cheesy if you ask me.

After that everything started to wrap up. Anna faked punched me, and sent me home. The duke guy also left, his trade agreement with Arendelle now gone. However, most importantly Elsa and Anna lived happily after, with Elsa fully in control of her powers. Then there is the whole situation between Anna and Kristoff. I laughed at the recent memory.

" _Do you like it?" Anna asked, taking about the new sleigh she got for him._

 _"Like it? I love it!" Kristoff exclaimed. "I could kiss you!"_ _Kristoff twirled Anna as an awkward silence fell._ _" I could, I mean I'd like to. I-may I?" Kristoff asked awkwardly. "Way me? I mean, may we? Wait, what?"_

 _Anna giggled slightly and kissed him gently on the cheek. "We may" she replied._

 _Kristoff swooped her in for a kiss, which I found actually displayed their real live relationship. Elsa sure does write what she knows._

We all bowed and the curtain closed.

"We did it!" Anna squealed.

The whole cast smiled, some laughed. Everyone had really grown to love Anna's perkiness.

We all scattered to find our parents. I spotted mine and walked up. Emma punched me in the shoulder.

"How dare you audition to play the part of the one who tries to kill Elsa" Emma declared. "You broke Anna's heart."

"I was acting" I explained looking over at Anna talking to Kristoff. "Besides I think she is much happier with the guy she ended up with."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"You did great Jack" my mother said. "Now introduce me to Elsa."

"Fine" I said. "But say anything too out of of line and I will deny I ever met you."

My mother laughed and I directed her over to where Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and her parents stood.

"Hello" my mother said. "It is nice to meet you. I am Emily Frost, Jack's mother."

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Elsa's mom replied. "I am Iduna Winters, Elsa and Anna's mother."

The adults began having a conversation so I grabbed Elsa's arm and lead her away.

I grabbed the flowers I had bought.

"I got these for you" I said sheepishly.

Elsa smiled causing my heart to leap. "Thank you" she replied, wrapping her arms around me. "That was fun."

"It was" I agreed.

"So…" Elsa said. "You wrote the songs slightly about me...which means exactly?"

"Come on Els" I said. "You are the smartest girl I know, use your logical thinking."

Elsa rolled her eyes and a stupid idea popped into my head.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together" I said.

Elsa stared at me like I was crazy. "what?" she asked.

"Do you remember in 9th grade and we talked about pick up lines?" I asked.

"No" Elsa replied. "but I'm guessing you do."

"Yep" I agreed. "You said they were halorious, so I learned a bunch, not that I ever would actually use them."

Elsa smiled but didn't say anything.

"Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful. Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile. Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material. Do you have a name or can I just call you mine? Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes. Can I follow you home? Cause my parents always told me to follow my dreams. If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand. There is something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it. Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT! I must be a snowflake, cause I'm falling for you."

"Wow" Elsa said. "You learned a lot. Know anymore?"

"Tons" I replied. "If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?"

"Okay, so if you say yes to the question then you would say yes to the date" Elsa started. "And if you say no to the question then...you still would stay yes to the date."

"Exactly" I said.

"I can't believe you learned all of these, yet never said any to me" Elsa said.

I shrugged.

We locked eyes for an eternity, until Elsa's eyes travelled a little lower.

I felt a sense of deja vu as I leaned in closer to her. I could clearly smell her Sweet on Paris perfume.

I wrapped my hands around her thin waist and pulled her closer. Our lips only centimeters apart. My legs were weak like jelly, my body seemed unable to comprehend the situation, due to my shut down brain.

I was about to kiss Elsa Winters. What I would have done to be in this situation just a few days ago. No interruptions this time.

Our lips met, and suddenly all thoughts were gone. My love for Elsa just burned into a passion. We moved in perfect unison, it felt so right, so worth the wait.

Finally, we came up for air.

"Wow" Elsa whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing" I said.

I kissed her! We kissed! What a day! I had a strong desire to do some kind of happy dance.


	23. The Final Chapter

**Elsa's POV**

I laid down on my bed reliving the past events of the play. Well… more like after the play. I had the strongest desire to be with Jack once again, his soft lips pressed against mine. How can anything feel that perfect? He had to have felt it too.

"Elsa come on, let me in!"Anna yelled from my bedroom door. "I know what I saw, seriously let me in."

"Fine" I grumbled, unlocking my bedroom door. Anna had seen Jack and I kiss, but I didn't admit to it. I knew I was going to have to be explain sooner or later. Knowing me, it will probably be later. However, I kind of wanted to express the love I feel in my heart to my sister. Get her advice, and opinion.

"Spill" Anna demanded playfully. Her eyes were wide in curiosity. I smiled at her.

"I think you should go first" I said. "You did just kiss Kristoff."

Anna rolled her eyes. "For a play" She added.

"Like you didn't enjoy it."

"Can we just talk about your kiss?" Anna asked. I noticed a bit of resentment towards the topic of her and Kristoff. I decided not to press the subject.

"Well...not much happened. We kissed and then he left with his family" I said simply. It technically isn't a lie. I honestly wished there was more.

 _"Wow" I exclaimed._

 _"I was thinking the same thing" Jack replied._

A _smile spread across my lips. The lips I just found a great use for. However, despite my joy, I didn't meet Jack's eyes, and he did not attempt to meet mine._

 _"Well...it looks like my mom is wrapping up_ _the conversation" Jack told me awkwardly._

 _"Right" I replied, shifting my balance between my feet. I waved slightly, and watched Jack walk away. His silvery- white hair disappeared in the distance. Well, that just happened._

"So, how was the kiss? What lead up to the kiss? Are you dating now?" Anna squealed excitedly.

"What?" I asked. "No, we aren't dating. We were just talking and it like happened. Now everything at school is going to be all awkward."

Anna rolled her eyes once again. "You are seriously hopeless."

"Thanks for the support Anna" I said sarcastically. "Now goodnight."

Anna glared playfully. "Fine, but we will talk eventually."

I woke up the next day, unusually queasy. I walked to my closet and studied each outfit choice. I let out a groan of disappointment. This is impossible!

Finally, I decided on a black top, with a light teal jacket on the upper half of the top. I wore a hot pink skirt and heels to match. Last but not least, I added my typical light coat of makeup, a snowflake necklace, and for once wore my hair down. It was in flowing waves framing my face. I decided I was pleased and grabbed my stuff. I soon headed out of the door.

"Woah" Anna exclaimed, once I arrived at school. "Are you going to school, or did a modeling gig come up last minute?"

"Too much?" I asked.

"It's nothing compared to some girls" Anna pointed out.

I laughed and began braiding my hair, deciding against the change.

"Hey Elsa" Jack said casually.

"Hey."

"Did you watch any of the Harry Potter marathon last night?" He asked.

"Um...no" I replied suspiciously. "I had other things on my mind."

"That's cool" Jack replied.

"So…?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Last night was...fun."

"Yeah" Jack agreed. "You were really good."

"I really meant more like after the play" I admitted, hoping he would catch on and start the conversation.

Instead, Jack just gave me a confused look. "We went home?"

"Oh my gosh...seriously!" I exclaimed in annoyance. We kissed genius!

Again Jack stood there like an idiot. I groaned and looked at Anna for help. When no one said anything I decided to be less subtle.

"Can we please just talk about it?" I asked desperately.

"Oh" Jack said in realization. Thank god! "You look great today, the new look is really hot."

I threw my hands up in aggravation, completely ignoring the compliment I had been hoping to hear. "Nevermind then" I exclaimed. "I guess we can just pretend that it didn't happen." I stormed away towards my first hour.

"Hey Elsa, wait up!" Jack called.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"How about we go to that ferris wheel tonight" Jack suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "It is not open until next week" I stated plainly.

Jack smirked, causing an unwanted, yet still small, smile to form on my lips. "I have connections."

I rolled my eyes again, yet playfully. "What time?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

I nodded my head in agreeance, feeling just a bit happier.

I waited by my front door for Jack, wearing my outfit from earlier. My platinum blonde hair was still in its braid.

Ding- dong!

I turned my head towards the door and smiled as I opened it to the person my heart yearns for, despite all my protest.

" Hey Jack" I said. He wore his typical blue hoodie and the brown pants he had on at school. His silvery-white hair was ruffled on his head. Still, he looked hot, not that that was unusual.

"Hey" he replied. "Shall we?"

I nodded and headed out the door. Jack opened the car door for me and I sat down casually.

"So Snowflake...you excited?" Jack asked awkwardly as we began driving.

"Yeah" I replied. "So what kind of connection do you have anyways?"

"My aunt's, cousin's, cousin's, step-brother's, sister's, uncle's, brother's, daughter's, step-sister's aunt opened the ferris wheel" Jack explained slowly.

"Wow...that complicated?" I asked.

"Nope, my dad's friend opened the ferris wheel" Jack said.

"That is definitely easier to remember" I teased. He nodded in agreement, and we sat in silence once again. "I saw Emma punch you last night."

Jack chuckled. "First Anna punches me, and then my own sister" he joked, acting offended. "I honestly don't get women."

"That's why we're friends" I started. "I can help you, considering how hopelessly lost you are in that department." You know like how you kiss a girl, and then don't bother to talk about it.

"Right" he agreed. "The same goes in reverse."

"Oh really?" I asked mockingly.

"I'm pretty sure you are just as lost as me" Jack explained.

"I find that impossible" I teased. "But I guess you thinking that proves your ignorance."

"Let me guess, ignorance was like on your word of the day calender" Jack said.

I rolled my eyes playfully and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Everyone seriously needs to stop punching me!" Jack exclaimed in a joking manner. "I'm not a punching bag."

"You're right" I started. "Those are made of rubber and air, and they still have more muscles."

Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "I think we both know I have muscles."

"Where?" I asked, pretending to look shocked.

He rolled his eyes once again. "Like everywhere" he exclaimed. "I'd flex for you, but you might pass out from excitement."

I giggled at Jack's comment and leaned back against my seat, glancing out the window. The sun was beginning to set, as the moon took its place. Mysterious grey clouds filled the night sky, just the way I like it.

"It's a pretty night" I pointed out, changing the subject.

"Yeah" Jack agreed. " But there happens to be someone in this car that puts its beauty to shame."

I smiled hesitantly. " Looks don't matter" I stated.

" Yeah, I know" Jack said. "With you it's just a bonus."

My heart did a little leap, as I struggled to tame the butterflies in my stomach. You hang out with Jack all the time, I told myself, this is no different. Unless of course, you consider the fact you kissed him yesterday.

"We're almost there" Jack told me. I nodded my head in response.

It didn't take long after Jack said that to get there, soon Jack let me out of the car.

"This way M'lady." Jack guided me towards the large ferris wheel. It was some kind of light show, shining brightly over the dark night sky behind it. Absolutely stunning, postcard worthy.

" One second" Jack said. He walked towards a gentleman looking to be in his mid-thirties. He smiled politely at Jack, and they exchanged some kind of dialog. The man nodded, his brown hair swaying with his motion. Jack headed towards me.

We approached the ferris wheel and stood in front of a cart type seat. The seat looked like that of a roller coaster, and it appeared to have room for two, posaibly three if they were mall enough. It had only a bar for protection. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous. My stomach was doing a few flips, competing with the previous butterflies for control. "Ladies first." Jack said.

He gestured to the ferris wheel. I laughed as I grabbed his hand and got into the cart. I tried to appear calm, excited even.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Jack asked in more of a statement kind of way.

I shrugged, letting a bit of fear reach my eyes. " It goes pretty high" I pointed out.

"I never knew you were afraid of heights" Jack told me, placing his hand on my shoulder. His ocean blue eyes stared into mine intently. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled, looking up as the cart began to leave the ground. Jack grabbed my hand supportively. The view around us began to shift as we rode higher in comfortable silence. It felt as if the proportion of the world had been tinkered with. What use to seem so large, was tiny from this height.

I dared myself to glance directly down, causing myself to gasp audibly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"All the people are freaking ants" I exclaimed in wonder.

Jack chuckled at my excitement. "It's pretty up here" he said.

I nodded, scoping out every detail. The bakery across the street was no more than the size of my pinky. I laughed at it all, amusement lighting up my face.

I suddenly realized the cart was no longer moving. I glanced at the man Jack had spoken to earlier, and he was pressing a bunch of buttons. It appears Jack and I are stuck at the top of the ferris wheel; just my luck.

 **Jack's POV**

Stuck isn't exactly the word I would use to describe the situation Elsa and I are in. Most likely, because I asked my dad's friend, Jonathan, to stop us up here. I chuckled to myself as I looked at Elsa's panicking face.

"How are we going to get down?" She asked.

"Who knows?" I replied, knowing I was the one with the answer. "So, while we are waiting, we might as well discuss last night."

"You mean how we went home?" Elsa asked bitterly. Even when she's annoyed, she's adorable.

"I was thinking more about how we kissed" I told her. "But we can discuss your thing too."

Her eyes widened in surprise for a second, but they quickly returned to normal. "So now we are going to talk about it?" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on Els" I pleaded. "Just bare with me."

Elsa gave me a small smile. "What is there to say?" She asked. "You got excited, we kissed, whatever."

The sudden attitude threw me off, luckily I recovered quickly. My pulse was quickening, my hands feeling a bit sweaty, but I guess I was fine. "I wasn't just excited" I told her. Surprisingly, my voice sounded rather calm. Still my heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. " I had a crush on you in 9th grade and it never went away. In fact, all it did was grow. Elsa...I love you."

An awkward silence filled the air. I waited anxiously for a reply, praying it wouldn't be an apology followed by a rejection.

After what felt like an eternity, Elsa met my eyes. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming" she whispered.

I smiled at the slight sense of humor. "I promise you you're not" I told her.

Before I had a chance to process anything, Elsa's arms were around me, her lips pressed against mine. The perfect feeling from last night returned with the synchronization of our lips. We pulled away slowly for air. Curse our human need for oxygen.

"I love you too Jack" Elsa told me breathlessly. An unexplainable burst of joy took over me. The night sky suddenly looked brighter, as if the stars had become closer to Earth. The lights from the buildings appeared to shine. Everything looked better, like I was seeing the world through new eyes.

The platinum haired girl in front of me was the best part. A dream I never have to wake up from. The one girl who had stayed on my mind for four years, ever since the day I opened the door. Thank you Emma for needing a babysitter!

I stared into Elsa's mesmerizing eyes, the happiness not leaving my heart. I pulled out a ring I had purchased late last night. It was a simple design. A blue Zircon stone was placed delicately on the top. I had chosen this based on Elsa's birthstone. Due to the fact Elsa was born in December, Zircon, Turquoise, Topaz, and Tanzanite are her birthstones. Elsa happens to especially love Zircon. I held up the ring, which was placed in a black container. I felt like I was proposing.

"Will you, Elsa Arendelle Winters, do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked with hope.

Elsa smiled, a smile you can't help but fall in love with. "Of course" she replied.

A moment of unspoken cheerfulness occurred. Elsa broke it quickly with a slight chuckle.

"You trapped us up here on purpose" Elsa stated.

I chuckled with her. "I didn't want you to run away" I teased.

"I think we both know I wouldn't do that" Elsa replied.

Again I chuckled, pulling out my phone. I texted Jonathan to let us down. That went way better than expected.

 **Anna's POV**

My sister came home last night unusually giddy. She probably doesn't realize I noticed a certain ring resting on her finger. Elsa finally got with Jack.

A pang of jealousy hit my chest. Sure, I'm happy for her, I just can't help wishing it was me. Why won't Kristoff make a move, I'm sure we had a connection. Could it all be in my head? Maybe Kristoff really is just a great actor.

I ran up to my sister's room to get some advice from someone in a relationship.

"You awake Elsa" I asked at her door. It is a Saturday after all.

"Yeah" Elsa replied. "Come in, I have news."

I opened the door looking at a very happy Elsa. "Let me guess…" I pretended to be thinking. "Did you and Jack finally get together?"

"Yep" Elsa squealed, and she rarely squeals. "Last night at the ferris wheel we talked it all out. I have a boyfriend!"

I giggled slightly. "So he just made a move?" I asked.

"Yeah" Elsa replied. She continued as if reading my mind. "I'll ask Jack to pass the word to Kristoff."

I groaned. "I still don't think he'd do it" I told her. "Am I being ridiculous? I seriously thought that kiss was more than acting."

"He's shy" Elsa explained. "A rather cute quality if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes. "You already have a guy" I teased. "Along with Merida and Punzie. Why did everyone hook up but me?"

Elsa giggled slightly. "You know what, I have an idea" Elsa told me.

"No thank you" I said. "I think I'd rather do this alone."

"That's not an option" Elsa said. "Don't worry it is a good one. Get ready to go hiking, we have to be back by the play tonight."

I nodded suspiciously and went to change into some shorts. On my way out I noticed Elsa pick up her phone and start a call. I had no doubt about who she was calling.

Kristoff and I stood next to Elsa and Jack, near a hiking trail. Sure, I love hiking, but what is going on.

"See ya" Jack said.

"What?" Kristoff asked. "Aren't you coming."

"Of course not" Elsa chimed in. "Jack and I are more of winter people. You two however, love hiking."

This is the plan, for me and Kristoff to just go hiking in the woods. I shrugged my thoughts aside and headed into the woods.

"Any idea how long this trail is?" Kristoff asked.

"Nope" I replied. "That probably would have been a good thing to ask someone."

Kristoff chuckled slightly. "Let's just hope we make it back in time for the play."

Three hours later we were still hiking, why didn't we turn back? It's simple, we are both stubborn people.

I think Elsa's plan was to kill us. At first the trail was fun. We looked at different footprints, studied different trees, everything was great. Then, an hour passed and it was getting dull. Then, two more hours passed and I could kill someone. My legs are tired, my hair is dirty, I'm a total disaster.

"I'm sorry my sister tricked you into this" I told Kristoff.

"Don't be" he replied. "This isn't that bad, at least we are together."

"Yep" I said. "Two friends in the woods together."

"Two friends" Kristoff repeated.

"Two friends who play lovers in a school play" I continued.

"Two friends who kiss in a school play" Kristoff added.

I laughed, and kept playing the little time passing game. "Two friends that keep getting shipped together."

"Two friends that are very different. An outgoing redhead, and a blond who never speaks his mind."

I eyed him with curiosity. I bit my lip, not that it stopped me. "Two friends that might be more than friends" I blurted out.

Now Kristoff was eying me. "Two friends that share the same connection as the other friends in their group."

I smiled, and Kristoff did an unusual thing. He smirked.

"Two friends who should be more than friends" he said.

I giggled slightly. "I could kiss you!" I exclaimed. "I could, I mean I'd like to. I-may I?" I asked awkwardly, similar to how Kristoff did last night. "Way me? I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Kristoff raised a brow in amusement before saying, "we may."

Our lips met, but not by force, not due to a script. I squealed in happiness.

"Anna Lynn Winters, I love you" Kristoff told me.

"I love you too!" I bursted in happiness. Thank you so much Elsa!

"So are we like...official?" Kristoff asked awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes playfully; men. "Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Is that lame?" He asked.

"Not all of us need to be asked at the top of a ferris wheel" I told him. "So...it looks like I have a boyfriend."

 **Jack's POV**

"Did you really send them on a hike estimated to take five hours?" I chuckled.

Elsa shrugged, meaning yes. "It will probably only take them four and a half hours" Elsa told me. "Plenty of time to confess."

I laughed, but of course knew Elsa was right.

The play came in a matter of hours. I wasn't surprised to see Anna and Kristoff walk in, hand in hand. That wasn't too hard.

I chuckled and approached Elsa. "Second night" I told her.

Elsa nodded her head. "I'm pretty excited" she said. "Not as nervous as last night."

I peeked open the curtain, seeing familiar faces. As expected Rapunzel was with Flynn, and Hiccup was with Merida.

It just worked out perfectly, didn't it? Who would have guessed everyone would have ended up together.

Last year if someone told me this would have happened, I would have felt the need to punch them for telling me a false fantasy. It would be annoying to hear such an unrealistic, perfect ending.

I glanced over at Elsa, my heart warmed. I got my Juliet, my Sally, my Rose without the iceberg. I found the pepperoni to my pizza, the suit to my tie, the water in my ocean. As cheesy as it sounds, I found my soulmate. The one I will do anything for.

"Jack, I'm about to go on" Elsa said snapping me to reality.

"Oh, break a leg" I told her. She started to walk away when I grabbed her arm, kissing her passionately.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I'm going to play a guy who hates you soon" I said. "But I love you."

Elsa giggled, a smile lighting up her perfect face. "I love you too."

Those are some words I will never get tired of hearing.

Author's Note:

So this is it (most likely). I'm really not the best at endings (sorry for that). This has been really fun to write, and I thank those who took the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter!


	24. Real Ending

"Did you remember to complete the study guide?" Elsa asked.

"Yes" Jack replied automatically.

"And did you remember to…"

"Yes" Jack chuckled as he cut her off. She seemed to do this everyday. "Honestly Els you're as bad as my mom."

Elsa's hands made their way to her hips. "Remind me why I ever decided to date someone so ungrateful."

Jack gave her a sly smile. "I believe you reasoned that his good kissing abilities made up for it."

Elsa eyes travelled in a familiar circular motion dramatically. "I don't think so" she teased.

Jack gently pushed back a strand of hair resting on the edge of Elsa's blue eye. "Let's find out" he suggested, pressing his lips on hers.

They both felt the same tingling sensation from the first time they kissed. Neither denied the other the pleasure of putting passion into the kiss. Some things never grow old.

Elsa hugged her college textbook tighter as she and Jack parted. "I stand corrected" she admitted.

Jack's cheerful laugh rang in her ears. "About time" Jack told her. "I was starting to think you would never be wrong again."

Elsa's hand playfully punched Jack's shoulder. "And what made you think that?"

"Because somebody turned into Hermione once she entered college" Jack explained.

"In her defense, you really should have seen it coming."

Jack nodded in silent agreement. "I don't get how I manage to fall in love with you day after day as if it's always getting stronger."

Elsa smiled, feeling slight heat rise to her cheeks. "Some things are best left without an explanation."

Jack and Elsa locked eyes for a second, no longer embarrassed by their feelings. Their hands connected as Elsa switched her textbook into only her right arm.

They stood close to each other, as if fearing their partner might disappear at any second.

Soon, they entered the familiar coffee shop on their college campus. Rather than sitting somewhere for only the two lovebirds, they choose a table consisting of eight seats.

In only a matter of time, each of those seats were filled with a young adult happily chatting while drinking some sort of beverage or munching on a little treat.

"You guys free tonight?" Anna asked the group, who responded with a silent nod of their heads. Anna eyes twinkled as she continued. "We should play truth or dare."

Elsa gave a slight giggle. "Nineteen and still in love with that game."

"It did help boost our relationships" Flynn smirked.

"Which is why this time I vote we add a rule against people being locked in the closet for an hour" Jack suggested, with playful annoyance.

"So does fifty-nine minutes work?" Punzie teased.

The group laughed as Merida and Hiccup stood up.

"I've got archery practice this morning" Merida explained.

"And I'm walking her there" Hiccup finished. "So whose dorm are we meeting at tonight?"

"Ours" Anna and Elsa told them in unison. Both giggled slightly.

 **Time Break**

Everyone sat in Elsa's and Anna's dorm waiting for Flynn to complete his dare.

"Why would I see a song about my dream, when she's already mine?" he asked.

While Punzie found his attempt to avoid his dare adorable, she still wasn't going to let him out of it. "Come on, it's easy."

"If it's so easy then why don't you go first?"

Rapunzel smirked slightly, letting out a small cough to clear her throat.

 _"I've got a dream_ _I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam_ _And with every passing hour_ _I just always seem to cower_ _Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream."_

Rapunzel gestured to everyone as she said the last line.

"Fine" Flynn agreed.

" _I have dreams like you, no really_ _Just much less touchy-feely_ _They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny_ _On an island that I own_ _Tan and rested and alone_ _Surrounded by enormous piles of money...and you Punzie."_

Everyone gave him a weird look.

"Last time we make you sing" Hiccup teased.

"Fine smart guy, truth or dare?" Flynn asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make up an opera about someone in the group and perform it" Flynn told him.

Hiccup looked nervously at the eyes burning holes into his skin. "Ahhh" he sang incredibly high. "Whetubfjdnfhxjnsbdkcnnshd."

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"How was that about someone in the group?" Flynn questioned, wearing his signature smirk. Oh, how he loved payback.

"You can never understand opera" Hiccup explained. "It's just really high."

Elsa rolled her eyes as everyone in the group nodded in agreement. "That is not want opera is. Honestly, Hiccup" Elsa huffed.

Jack chuckled slightly. "Since when were you an opera fan?"

"I'm not" Elsa told him. "I just think we should respect the profession."

"Okay, okay" Hiccup said. "Truth or dare Elsa?"

"Truth" she choose.

"What are you most self-conscious about?" Hiccup asked.

"Deep" Elsa pondered for a minute, staring off in the distance. "I guess the way I come off to other people. You know, I don't want them to feel I'm a jerk, or daddy's spoiled little rich girl."

Jack put his arm around Elsa in comfort. "We all know you are no spoiled rich kid."

Elsa gave them a weak smile, shrugging it aside. "I know you don't think that" she admitted, snuggling into his shoulder. The room grew quiet.

"Mine's pretty similar" Merida told the group."I don't want to come off as that girl trying to get everyone's attention by being too cool for school."

"Same here" Jack said. Elsa looked up at him in confusion.

"Why would you care what other people think?" Elsa asked Jack quietly. He seemed like the type who could shrug these things off. She didn't want him to feel insecure

"Come on Els, we all do." No one argued, for Jack had made a fair point. "People sometimes think my constant jokes and need to have fun is just my way of getting attention."

"But you're not" Elsa argued.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Not normally" he explained. "But there was this gorgeous girl in some of my high school classes that I did try to get to smile. Let me just say, I wanted that overly stressed girl's attention."

Elsa playfully punched his shoulder. "Shut up" she murmured.

Jack chuckled slightly. "That is twice you have punched me today."

The group laughed, reminding the lovebirds of their existence. They shared a small laugh as a group and continued their game from childhood.

"We'll be friends forever, won't we?" Elsa asked, loving their friendship too much to let it go.

"Even longer" Jack replied.

"Isn't that like from Winnie the Pooh?" Flynn asked. The group laughed in realization.

"I was going to answer yesterday's history and tomorrow is a mystery" Hiccup told everyone.

"I feel like you and Jack should switch what you said" Merida commented.

Rapunzel laughed. "Didn't that ice guy say that?"

"Right" Elsa chimed in. "My dad is always quoting him. It's funny with him being such a serious guy."

"It's Vanilla Ice by the way" Flynn said.

Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders while the group snickered. It was said once that nothing holds a group together better than laughter. Who said that you ask. That my friend is not of importance. The only thing that matters is that they were right.

 **Elsa and Jack did end up getting married at the end of their college careers. Elsa manages her dad's company with great success, while Jack took an interest in being the main negotiator for the company. He happened to be a great businessman.** **They ended** **up having fraternal** **twins, and a snowhite dog named Olaf**.

 **Hiccup an Merida ended up with a boy and girl as well, the boy being older. T** **hey got a dog named Toothless. He was well taken care of, considering Hiccup became a vet. Merida was constantly competing in archery.**

 **Rapunzel and Flynn had a chameleon named Pascal. Rapunzel became an interior decorator with a hoobie of painting. Flynn became a race car driver. They had three kids, one boys and two girls, the boy again being older.**

 **Anna and Kristoff got an adorable kitten named Mashmellow and five cute children. Three girls and two** **guys. Anna worked as a fashion designer, following in her mother's footsteps. Kristoff on the other hand, became a vet with Hiccup.**

 **They all lived in the same area, and visited one another often, becoming lifelong friends.**

 **The end.**


End file.
